A Touch of Miracles
by Little White Comet
Summary: Adventure AU! What if Daisuke had been adopted by the Yagamis when he was four years old? What if he was with Taichi on that fateful day at Summer Camp? How different would the adventure have been with a bit of Miracles added to the mix?
1. S1 - Episode 0

**Universe: **Digimon Adventure AU

**Genre: **Friendship &amp; Adventure

**Disclaimer: **Digimon does not belong to me.

**Warnings: **Violence, blood, OOC, fighting and Mild Swearing.

**Summary: **Adventure AU! What if Daisuke had been adopted by the Yagamis when he was four years old? What if he was with Taichi on that fateful day at Summer Camp? How different would the adventure have been with a bit of Miracles added to the mix?

**Author Notes:** There are only a few fanfics that add Daisuke to the mix of the Adventure!Chosen Children and none of them have been uploaded in so a long, so I thought I would do my own!

People do not give Daisuke enough credit and if you ignore his crush on Hikari then you realize he's a very different person.

Right things that is different here:

**Ages**\- Both Taichi and Hikari are older than they were when they received their first DigiEgg. Taichi is eight while Hikari is six. Daisuke is four years old so he's the youngest out of the three instead of being the same age as Hikari. As such the incident is a lot closer to when they go to the Digital World than it was in the Canon. It will only be two years later so Koromon will she be in their minds.

**Personalities**\- They're a lot different! Daisuke went through something traumatic to end up being adopted by the Yagamis and his personality will continue to change as he grows in the Digital world. Hikari will be a bit more responsible for herself as she's now a big sister, she can't protect Daisuke if she's sick. Taichi though will go the opposite way and it will have major consequences for all three of them.

**Story line**\- It's going to be different I'm just saying that. The main focus isn't going to be Takeru and Hikari near the end now that Miracles has been added. Things are going to be a lot different with new challenges and adventures for the Chosen Children to get through.

**Names**\- I am using the Japanese names as their original names but sometimes the English names will pop up, especially with Taichi and Hikari. Tai and Kari will be the nicknames they have and what they allow close friends to call them. Daisuke will not have his English name but he will have a nickname he prefers to be called.

Is that everything cleared up? If it's not then just ask me and I will answer you the best I can. Enjoy guys!

**12/07/15 – Update: **This chapter has been edited. I've changed the Japanese translations to how they should be shown and also edited some sentences that just didn't seem right to me. Japanese Translations have been added at the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

**A Touch of Miracles: ****Season 1**

**Episode 0: Digimon Adventure**

* * *

Yuuko Yagami nervously bit her fingernails as she anxiously waited for the doorbell to ring. Finally after waiting for so long she was finally going to meet her new baby.

Yuuko had brought up adoption to her husband Susumu after her youngest child, Hikari, had recovered from her phenomena. In her fear Yuuko had ended up blaming her five year olds condition on her eight year old son Taichi. She even ended up hitting him which she felt horrible for when things calmed down.

She had apologized repeatedly and took back her words but the damage had been done, Taichi took full responsibility for Hikari's condition and he wasn't prepared to forgive himself any time soon.

Before everything though Yuuko and Susumu were thinking about having another baby, the problem was that both Taichi and Hikari were very sick children when they were born. Both were born too early and both become very sick because of it.

Taichi's heart had been too weak and he ended up having a transplant at just two years old. To their relief though Taichi worked himself through his sickness and trained his body to become stronger when he joined the soccer team.

Hikari on the other hand has a weakened immune system and until her body produces the right anti-bodies to protect her she will just keep getting sicker and sicker. The phenomena incident was proof of that.

With both kids on heavy medication neither parent wanted to risk putting another child through what Taichi and Hikari suffer with every day. So adoption was brought up.

It wasn't until they were sure Hikari was fully recovered did Susumu and Yuuko both finally agree to go through with the adoption.

That was one year ago and finally a child suitable for them had been found. Yuuko released a nervous sigh as she looked at the clock on the wall nervously just as the doorbell rang loudly through the apartment.

It was time.

Yuuko took a deep breath before she walked towards the front door and opened it with a smile. Her attention was completely captured as soon as she saw him.

"Yagami Yuuki-san?" The Social Worker asked in conformation and Yuuko forced herself to look at the brunette with a relaxed smile.

"Yes that's me. Would you like to come in?"

"I haven't got time I'm afraid. Everything has already been signed I'm just here to hand him to you." The lady laughed before the two women looked at the little boy resting on her hip.

He was small for his age with tanned skin and unusual burgundy hair that spiked in all directions. His face was buried into the Social Worker's shoulder and he was shaking slightly making Yuuko's heart clench.

"This is Daisuke. He's a little shy I'm afraid but I'm sure he'll come out of when he gets to know you." Yuuko nodded as she took in the boy's blue dungarees that went down to his knees, the white t-shirt underneath and his small tennis shoes.

What caught her attention most though was the pair of square goggles that rested around his neck and slightly over his shoulder, being too big for him to wear them properly. She smiled as she realised they were similar to the one's Taichi wore and she wondered if Daisuke was as attached to his as Taichi was.

"Hello there Daisuke-chan. I'm Yagami Yuuko and, if you want, I can be your new 'Kaa-chan." Yuuko whispered and waited. It took a couple of seconds before the little one lifted his head revealing a pair of mocha coffee eyes that were filled with weariness and hope.

Yuuko kept still letting Daisuke look into her own chocolate eyes and waited for the four year old to come to a decision.

It happened so suddenly that Yuuko wished she had a camera. Slowly Daisuke smiled revealing a mouth full of perfect baby teeth and whispered quietly as he held his hands out for her.

"'Kaa-chan."

It was that moment Daisuke officially became a Yagami and when Yuuko hugged the boy tightly she was completely unaware of the future taking a different path.

* * *

**5 Months Later**

Taichi groaned as he felt something tugging insistently on his sleeve, he rubbed his face into his pillow briefly before finally pushing himself up. Chocolate brown eyes opened and locked with mocha coffee before Tachi groaned once again.

"Daisuke? What are you doing up?" Taichi mumbled as he recognised his adoptive baby brother sitting on the edge of his bed, his square goggles resting on his neck despite it being night time.

Daisuke stayed silent, which wasn't unusual for the four year who was as silent as his sister Hikari, but when he squirmed slightly in place everything clicked.

"You want to go potty?" Taichi asked and sighed when Daisuke nodded while fiddling with his goggles.

"You don't have to wake me up for that." Taichi grumbled but he crawled around Daisuke to get to the ladder and after he climbed down himself he helped Daisuke down too.

The Apartment was silent, all the lights were off and as soon as Taichi opened his door the only thing he could hear was the fridge humming in the kitchen. In the room across from him, which used to be the study, Taichi could hear the steady breathing of his sister sleeping peacefully for the first time in the past months.

With Daisuke now added to the family the apartment had to be moved around a bit, Taichi now shared his room with Daisuke while Hikari now had her own room in the former study. It was hard for Hikari to get used to sleeping alone though and often Taichi found his sister sleeping next to him in his bunk.

Both Susumu and Yuuko had explained that it was only temporary until they could find a bigger apartment for them to live in.

"You need help?" Taichi asked as he pushed the bathroom door opened for the small toddler and turned on the light. Daisuke shook his head as he walked inside and helped Taichi push his step ladder closer to the toilet.

"I can do it." Daisuke whispered so quietly Taichi almost missed it but by now he had gotten used to listening out for Daisuke's quiet voice. Taichi nodded before he walked out and left the door open slightly, just in case.

It didn't take long for Daisuke to finish and soon enough he was walking out while whipping his freshly washed hands down his sleeping shirt.

"Let's get back to bed then." Taichi said with a yawn and he couldn't help but smile when Daisuke copied him. He must admit he wasn't sure what to think when he was told about having a baby brother, but he found himself slowly becoming attached to Daisuke.

As the two turned the corner to their private hallway Taichi spotted his sister standing in front of the computer, which had been relocated in between the two rooms for now. Taichi frowned as he realised the screen was actually on and it kept flashing from strange green symbols to a pure white light.

"Hikari what are you doing? You know Otou-san doesn't like us playing with the computer." Taichi lectured as he walked forward and placed his hand on her shoulders. Hikari didn't react though, she continued to stare at the screen even when Daisuke slipped his small hand into her own.

"Hikari?"

"It's an egg..." Hikari suddenly pointed out just before the computer gave off a loud beep. Taichi's eyes widened in shock as realized the shape that had appeared on the screen did look just like an egg.

"Digimon..." Daisuke whispered but before Taichi could even question the little boy the egg on the screen started to come towards them. It seemed to push against the glass before it started to slip through like water.

The Yagami siblings watched in shock and confusion as the egg slowly pushed it way free before landing in at their fit with a loud-

"Taichi!" A groan was heard from the blue and white stripped covers as a dark brown mess of hair appeared from underneath.

"Taichi! I'm just going to the store, I won't be long. Make sure you look after Daisuke and Hikari!" Yuuko called out as she checked through her purse before she sighed as she realised Taichi still didn't answer.

"Taichi! Did you hear me?"

"Y-yes 'Kaa-san_..." _Taichi finally called back as he forced himself to sit up in his bunk and rub his eyes sleepily. Still half asleep he crawled over to the ladder and started walking down as he heard the front door open.

"Oh..." Yuuko whispered as she suddenly remembered something and looked back inside the apartment. "Make sure you watch Hikari's fever for me. It's not that bad but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Wha-?! Fever?!" Taichi yelped as he lost his footing on the last step and almost fell to the floor, experience from doing the same thing every night stopped him from receiving yet another bruise.

"I'll be back in an hour!"

"Wait 'Kaa-san_! _What-?" Taichi called out but his mother didn't hear him and the front door closed gently behind her causing him to sigh.

"Oof!" Taichi grunted as a small form suddenly slammed into his side and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly.

"Daisuke! Don't run into to me like, you might end up hurting someone." Taichi chided but as he placed his hands on the four year old's shoulders he realized he was shaking badly.

"What's the matter Daisuke? Did you have a nightmare?" Taichi questioned seeing as Daisuke having nightmares was as common occurrence as Hikari waking up with a fever. Yuuko explained to both Taichi and Hikari that what happened to Daisuke's family was horrifying and even though he was only a baby, two years old at the time, it had happened right in front of his eyes.

He's bound to have nightmares even if he doesn't remember why he's having them.

"Daisuke?" Taichi asked again when the burgundy headed child didn't answer but then Daisuke shook his head from where he was buried in Taichi's chest. Taichi frowned in confusion as his eyes trailed over to the bottom bunk.

What on earth could have scared him then? If he wasn't having nightmares then Daisuke usually slept really well, he was always the last one to awaken and it was always very hard for Yuuko to get him up for breakfast.

"Hikari?" Taichi questioned as he spotted his little sister sleeping soundly in the bunk that Daisuke had just left, leaving the eldest Yagami child completely confused, seeing as Hikari only really tolerated Daisuke on an acquaintance level, but then he caught sight of what she was hugging close like a teddy bear.

"An egg..." Taichi whispered before his eyes widened as last night's events rushed back to him. In his arms Daisuke looked fearfully over to where Hikari was holding the egg close and whimpered.

* * *

Breakfast was a disaster the moment Taichi walked his younger siblings into the kitchen. He had planned on frying them some eggs and reheating the rice from last night for breakfast, simple but still a good breakfast to keep them up for the day.

Unfortunately things didn't go to plan at all. Taichi managed to help Hikari into a chair at the table easily but when he went to take away the egg in her arms she blew her whistle sharply in his ear making her protests known.

Taichi decided that losing his hearing wasn't worth fighting his sister over an egg and let her be, but then that brought up another problem.

Daisuke refused to go near the egg and every time Taichi tried to get him in his own chair across from Hikari the four year old would scream just as shrilly as Hikari's whistle and clung to Taichi tightly refusing to let go.

That of course caused Hikari to sulk because while she did accept that Daisuke was living in her home from now on, she hadn't exactly accepted him into her family yet. Seeing him cling to her Onii-chan always tickled her the wrong way.

Taichi was now stuck with a clingy four year old and a pouting six year old, the child sighed in frustration before he decided on cereal for breakfast; seeing as he can't use the stove with Daisuke clinging to him.

"Put that down so you can eat 'Kari." Taichi ordered as he set down a bowl of cereal in front of her sister and quickly rushed back to get Daisuke's and his own bowl.

"I can eat around it." Hikari insisted and Taichi decided to let it go, he was glad that at least she had grown out of whistling at everything instead of talking.

"I wonder where it actually came from though. No one is going to believe it come out of the computer." Taichi shrugged as he lifted Daisuke into his highchair despite the boy's protests.

"Daisuke you need to eat your breakfast. Now 'Kari will stay on that side of the table, keeping the egg away from you alright?" Taichi said sternly before he pushed the burgundy boy's bowl closer to him giving him no choice but to pick up his spoon.

"Why you so scared of it anyway? I don't think it's going to hurt you."

"Yes it will! Egg bad! Digimon bad!" Daisuke shouted as he slammed the end of his spoon down on the table as tears filled his mocha coffee eyes and Taichi quickly held up his hands in a placid manner.

"Okay okay. Calm down Daisuke, I won't bring it up anymore alright." Taichi reassured and after a couple of seconds Daisuke returned to his cereal.

"Baby." Hikari scoffed and Taichi couldn't help but sigh as Daisuke glared at the girl in anger, his cereal quickly turning into a gloppy mess.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are! You're scared of everything; you're nothing like Onii-chan." Hikari said cruelly before gasping as she ducked a spoon that was thrown at her head by the four year old.

"Daisuke! You don't throw things, you'll hurt someone." Taichi lectured crossly causing Daisuke burst into tears breakfast long forgotten. Taichi quickly though switched his attention to his sister who was looking pretty smug as she hugged the egg close.

"And you, stop teasing him! 'Kaa-san has already told you off for doing that, don't think I won't either." Taichi warned causing Hikari to pout as he turned his attention to Daisuke.

"Come on now Daisuke stop the tears. I thought you weren't a baby."

Hikari huffed as Taichi once again paid attention to Daisuke instead of her, it wasn't that she wanted to be cruel to the four year old but she had Taichi all to herself for six years and suddenly she had to share him? It didn't make Hikari happy that's for sure.

Huffing again the six year old reached out for her juice not realising she loosened her grip on the egg until she heard the thump of it hitting the floor. Letting out a gasp she looked under the table but only seeing her cat Miko look up at her curiously.

Completely lost Hikari sat up properly her confusion clearly shown on her face, until she heard another thump instead coming from behind her this time. Turning around quickly she saw the egg had bumped into the wall and was now rolling down their private hallway.

Quickly Hikari jumped out her chair and rushed after the egg but as she reached out to grab it the egg rolled straight into the boy's room. With a pout Hikari quickly rushed after it but her eyes went wide, not even hearing her brother calling out for her.

"Hikari what are you doing?" Taichi called out as he walked into the room with Daisuke clinging to his shirt and the two boys froze as the egg rolled in the middle of the room before standing up right.

"Wha-what? It's actually alive?" Taichi whispered in shock as cracks started appear on the surface of the egg. He was completely unaware of Daisuke's grip on his shirt getting tighter as he stared at the egg in dread. With a small crack the top of the egg lifted revealing a black fluffy animal with golden eyes.

It was silent in the room as the three siblings stared at the thing before it's eyes suddenly narrowed before it growled. Before Taichi couldn't even shout he found himself being pulled roughly to the floor just as the black thing charged at where his head was and slammed hard into the door.

"Bo-bota!" The animal cried out before it shook itself out and started sliding across the room at an incredible speed. Hikari tried to catch it but instead it retreated under the bed.

"Hikari stay away from it!" Taichi ordered as the girl crawled until she was halfway under the bed. Taichi quickly got to his feet as he followed his sister's example, starting to understand why Daisuke was so terrified of the thing.

Taichi's eyes narrowed as he spotted the black thing pressing itself against the wall with a growl. He really couldn't get a good look at it though.

"Nii-chan." Daisuke suddenly called as he crawled under the bed too and handed a small handheld torch to his big brother. Taichi couldn't help but be proud of him for that, he could see the four year old was scared and yet he was willing to ignore his fears just to help him.

"Thanks Daisuke." Taichi grinned and quickly turned the light on and allowed it to shine on the thing that was causing all the problems. It was completely black with two bear ears and it looked like it was just a head. It had no body, no arms, and no legs.

It was strange, to put it simply.

Accidently Taichi let the light hit the thing's golden eyes causing it to cry out slightly before it growled again.

"Bo!" The thing shouted and Taichi cried out as he was thrown backwards by a wave of-

"Bubbles?" Taichi whispered in shock as he saw the rainbow coloured bubbles float around the room before popping. What a strange way to attack someone, it didn't even hurt. It startled him than anything.

Underneath the bed Hikari had put her whistle in her mouth. Daisuke had retreated, the attack on Taichi too much for the small toddler, so that left Hikari alone with a thing that was terrified and attacking in accordance to that.

Her whistle was her most prized possession, Taichi had gotten her it when she was very young and it had been the only thing to calm her down when she was sad.

It was also the only thing that truly woke Taichi when he was sleeping.

Taking a deep breath Hikari blew on the whistle with ease allowing it to take a familiar 'pheet' sound that echoed around the room. Bot, as Hikari was calling it in her in her head, froze for a couple of seconds before it bounced slightly.

"Bot!" It squeaked and Hikari blew on her whistle again. It bounced again before Hikari blew on her whistle once more. Bot did this a couple more times before suddenly it sprayed a mouth of bubbles.

The two quickly got into a pattern, Hikari would blow her whistle and then Bot would blow the rainbow bubbles at her. This carried on for a couple of minutes before Hikari burst out giggling as the bubbles tickled her skin.

"'Kari..." Taichi whispered in awe as he watched the room slowly fill with bubbles. Daisuke blinked as he watched from where he was knelling in the middle of the room and when popped on his nose even he couldn't stop himself from giggling too.

* * *

"What is this thing anyway?" Taichi questioned as he watched Hikari slowly feed it candy bars from the collection the two had saved up over time. The thing had finally calmed down enough to come out from under the bed and Hikari was the one who worked out that the growling noise it was making was actually it's stomach.

It was hungry.

"It's ears looks like a bear but it's furry like a cat. Maybe a dog? It came out of an egg though so wouldn't it be a bird?" Taichi mused to himself as he fiddled with his round goggles that hung around his neck.

Daisuke had seemed to have gotten over his fear of the black thing at least slightly and was now sitting close to Hikari. He wasn't brave enough to feed it but the fact he had even got this close was an amazing thing.

"It's a Digimon..." Daisuke suddenly whispered catching his sibling's attention as the thing seemed to perk up at the name, even going so far to start bouncing up and down in happiness.

"Bo! Bot bot, bo!" It squeaked with its golden eyes closed in a smile and that was as close as a conformation as Taichi needed.

"How did you know that, Daisuke?" The eight year old questioned but Daisuke stayed silent as his eyes darkened slightly. Taichi was quick to recognise the signs of Daisuke remembering something unpleasant and quickly changed the subject.

"What should we call it then?"

"Bot. His name is Bot." Hikari stated quiet firmly and Taichi sighed as he looked off the side. His little sister had already gotten attached to it.

"You know we can't keep it right? 'Kaa-san would have a fit plus you're about to run out of candy bars meaning you won't be able to feed it." Taichi pointed out before he winced as Hikari blew sharply on her whistle.

"You can't keep using that thing as a way to win arguments!" Taichi growled as Hikari looked challengingly at him with her ruby red eyes, her whistle still held between her lips. Luckily enough though the phone rang giving Taichi a chance to escape before their disagreement could get any worse.

"Yes? Yagami residents." Taichi said into the phone but his eyes went wide as all he heard was a strange static sound that completely blocked whoever was calling. As he looked at the base of the phone he blinked as all the lights flashed on an off in rapid succession.

"I guess it's broken." He whispered to himself before putting down the phone and returning to his room, his eyes still on the phone even as he walked through the door.

"'Tou-san won't be happy if it's reall-AH!" Taichi cried out as he finally looked inside the room and saw what had happened. Instead of hugging the familiar black head that was Bot's shape, Hikari was now hugging a pink head with very long ears and sharp teeth.

"Hikari look out! It's change shape, it's gotten bigger." Taichi warned as he spotted Daisuke blinking slightly at the pink head in slight surprise but not in total shock. Hikari blinked as what Taichi said finally sunk in and she finally look down at Bot who was now able to give her a proper smile.

"He's not going to be that easy to hide now." Taichi moaned just before rude noise echoed around the room and was quickly followed by a disgusting smell.

"Oh great." Taichi groaned as Hikari lifted up her new friend revealing the mess it had just made on their floor. Rolling his eyes Taichi left to go get something to clean it up and maybe get it something to eat.

It's properly hungry again.

* * *

The sun had started to go down when Taichi heard a key entering the lock before the front door was pushed open. Quickly Taichi pushed his door shut and leaned against it, not wanting his mother to find out about the Digimon just yet.

"I'm home! I'm sorry I took so long kids but everything was just so busy and then the cafe wanted me to substitute another waitress who had called in sick. They insisted it would only be a couple of hours but I ended up doing the whole shift." Yuuko sighed as she slipped out of shoes before walking into the kitchen and placing her bags on the counter.

She clicked her tongue as she saw three bowls full of ruined cereal sitting on the table and quickly got to work on cleaning them up while putting away the shopping.

"Are you hungry kids? You didn't eat your breakfast and dinner will take a little while so you can have a snack if you want!"

"We're alright 'Kaa-san_! _We'll eat when dinner is ready!" Taichi called back as he continued to lean against the door, waiting for his mother to start work in the kitchen before he finally relaxed against the wood.

"What's 'dinner'?" Taichi's eyes went wide as he heard an unfamiliar voice coming from where Daisuke and Hikari were sitting near the window.

"Well it's the time that we eat out meals, it's called dinner time."

"Meals? Do you mean food? Can I have some too? Please?"

"If you want."

By now Taichi had pushed himself off the door was walking over to the pair. Hikari was carefully holding the Digimon's side as she crouched down while Daisuke was actually sitting on the floor staring at it.

"Onii-san Koromon is hungry." Hikari said as she looked up and Taichi swallowed hard as he looked down at the pink head on the floor.

"Koromon? Did you give it another name 'Kari?"Taichi laughed nervously before Hikari shook her head.

"Koromon is my name. I'm Koromon." The Digimon said cheerfully and Taichi couldn't stop himself from falling to his knees in shock.

"It can...talk..."

"I'm Hikari. Hi-ka-ri." The ruby eyed girl repeated her name more slowly so the Digimon would pronounce it properly before she looked over at Daisuke.

"This is my Otōto and my Onii-chan, Daisuke and Taichi. Dai-su-ke and Tai-chi." Hikari said and Taichi blinked in shock as she heard her introduce Daisuke as her Otōto. She had never done that before, she usually just says 'this is Daisuke'.

"Hikari, Daisuke and Taichi." Koromon repeated perfectly and Hikari giggled before smiling proudly at the Digimon.

"Well done." She praised as Daisuke crawled forward so he was sitting right next to her. The burgundy haired toddler was biting his lip as he stared at Koromon before he held out his hand towards the Digimon.

It was shaking badly but both Hikari and Taichi stayed silent knowing that this was the only way Daisuke would conquer his strange fear of Digimon. By now his hand was hovering over Koromon's head but tears were now filling his eyes.

Daisuke was so scared and he couldn't remember very clearly why he was scared. Taichi wasn't scared of Koromon, neither was Hikari so why should he?

"I won't hurt you Daisuke." Koromon suddenly said causing Daisuke to jump slightly as Koromon looked at him with a gentle but honest smile.

"I promise not to hurt you, I don't hurt my friends. I protect them." Koromon swore causing Daisuke to sniff hard before he allowed his hand to rest gently on Koromon's head and scratched behind his long ears, causing him to purr.

* * *

It didn't take long for the sky to turn dark and soon Yuuko was serving up the curry she cooked with a smile. She must admit she knew she wasn't the greatest cook in the world, especially when she experimented, but a simple curry she could handle and her kids loved it.

"Kids dinner time!" Yuuko called out as she set up the table and started pouring out some glasses of milk. The door to the boys' room opened and Yuuko looked up only to blink in slight shock.

Because instead of Taichi holding Daisuke's hand while Hikari tries to put as much distance between them as she could, today Hikari was holding Daisuke's hand as she talked happily to him about a game they must have been playing together.

As her youngest started sitting at the table Yuuko quickly took the chance to hug Taichi tightly causing the eight year old to stiffen slightly in shock.

"'Kaa-san_? _What's the matter?"

"Nothing Taichi. Nothing. I'm just so happy to see the three of you finally getting along together at last." She whispered with a smile before she allowed him to go free and join his siblings at the table to eat their dinner.

She watched them with tears in her eyes as Hikari managed to make Daisuke laugh, and watching as both younger ones ganged up on Taichi causing him to pout but that just made them laugh harder.

Daisuke had joined her family five months ago but for the first time Yuuko finally felt like her family was complete.

* * *

Later that night Hikari groaned as she felt someone insistently shaking her shoulder, whoever it was they were persistent and after a couple of seconds Hikari finally forced her eyes to open.

"Daisuke? What's the matter?" Hikari demanded in irritation. If she had released the four year old would wake her up instead of her brother she would have slept in her own room but she really didn't want to be separated from Koromon.

So her mother pulled out a futon and let her sleep on the floor of her brothers' room and Koromon ended up curling up to sleep with Daisuke.

"Koromon sick! You gotta help him Onee-chan!" Daisuke begged as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his bunk. Hikari's eyes widened in shock as she spotted Koromon shaking underneath Daisuke's quilt. His normally healthy pink colouring was pale almost white and seemed to have a blue tint to it, his eyes had also turned completely white as the poor Digimon continued to whimper as if it was in pain.

"Stay with him. I'll wake Onii-chan." Hikari ordered as she rushed to the ladder and started to pull herself up on the bunk. Taichi was sound asleep his mouth wide open slightly as he snored not at all disturbed by the commotion they were making.

Hikari decided not to mess around and quickly placed her whistle between her lips before taking a deep breath and blowing on it hard.

"PHEET!"

"I'm up! What?!" Taichi growled as he sat up in shock glaring at Hikari with sleepy brown eyes, his hair a more mess than usual.

"It's Koromon. Something's wrong with him." Hikari whispered urgently as she climbed down the ladder and Taichi was quick to follow her. When he caught sight of the Digimon his eyes went wide, it was like the poor thing was having some kind of fit.

"What's the matter with him? Koromon!" Taichi cried as Daisuke scooted himself back against the wall with a whimper.

It happened slowly, Koromon started to spin in place slowly before he glowed a bright white. Then he got bigger, a lot bigger.

"What?" Taichi whispered as Koromon continued to grow and it wasn't long before he broke through the bunk bed with a loud crash. The covers slowly fell down revealing Koromon to now be a huge orange coloured dinosaur.

Koromon rumbled as he looked around the room slowly just before Taichi heard his mother calling out to them in the hallway.

"What's going on out there? Did you kids break a lamp?" Yuuko scolded and Taichi quickly rushed to the door and pushed all his weight against it. He quickly pushed the lock on the door and kept his finger there so his mother couldn't unlock it from the outside.

"Why's the door not opening? Taichi? Hikari? Daisuke? Are you alright? Open this door right now!"

Koromon continued to look around the room slowly but he had yet to speak, a faint rumble was coming from his chest but other than that he stayed silent. Still sitting on his bunk, and somehow avoiding getting hurt from the falling pieces of wood, Daisuke whimpered again catching the Digimon's attention.

Koromon rumbled again before he crouched down slightly and started to sniff the terrified toddler. Koromon whined as he released Daisuke was scared of him again and decided try the same thing Daisuke did earlier.

He held out on his big hands to the boy and waited, it took a couple of seconds but Daisuke soon took a deep breath before reaching out touch Koromon's hand softly. His small hand was barely able to wrap around the dinosaurs thumb but it was enough to make the Digimon rumble happily.

Daisuke gasped as Koromon suddenly carefully lifted the boy before placing him on his shoulders where Daisuke was quick try and wrap his arms around the Digimon's neck.

Koromon then turned to the window and both Hikari and Taichi were quick to catch on to what he was about to do.

"Hey don't even think about! Daisuke get off of him!" Taichi shouted as Hikari ran forward knowing fully well Taichi couldn't leave the door. With a jump Hikari grabbed hold of Koromon's leg before pulling herself onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck so she was sitting behind the toddler.

Taichi felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"Hikari what are you doing?! Don't encourage him!" Taichi shouted but Hikari ignored him as she patted Koromon's head lightly.

"You want to go outside?" She asked and Koromon grunted before he pushed against the window and completely shattered it.

Outside the door Yuuko was getting more and worried, she was sure that was the window that just smashed and she didn't like the way Taichi was sounding.

"Taichi?! What's the matter?! Open this door!"

"Yuuko? What's wrong?" Susumu asked as he quickly joined his wife at the door as he saw her trying to push the door open with her body.

"I can't get the door open! Susumu something's happening to the children, you've got to help me get in there!" Yuuko pleaded just before another loud bang sounded as Taichi yelped.

"Hikari! Daisuke!" Taichi shouted as Koromon proceeded to tear through the window and walk out onto the balcony that ran across their whole apartment.

"Koromon?" Both Hikari and Daisuke asked the same time before they cried out as Koromon bent his legs and jumped off the balcony, much to Taichi's horror.

"Hikari! Daisuke!" Taichi shouted hysterically as he ran from the door and out of the balcony. He watched with wide eyes as Koromon proceeded to crush the family car in his landing.

"Won't you talk to us anymore Koromon?" Hikari whispered as she wrapped one arm around Daisuke's waist to keep him steady while her other hand kept a tight grip on Koromon's neck.

Koromon grunted before he took off running, heading towards the main street and away from their apartment.

"Oh no..." Taichi whispered before he turned and ran back into his room. He didn't even notice his parents forcing his bedroom door open before he charge past them and ran straight to the front door.

"Taichi! Where do you think you're going?!" Susumu shouted as Taichi slipped on his trainers and opened the door. Susumu tried to make a grab for the boy but Taichi easily slipped past and ran outside, disappearing around the corner before Susumu could stop him.

Yuuko suddenly screamed as she saw the state of the bedroom and also her missing two youngest, she didn't know what happened but all she knew was now all three of her children were running through the dark streets of Hikarigaoka.

"Susumu go after Taichi! I'll call the police!" She called as she rushed to the phone and placed it against her ear only to freeze. Instead of dial tone all she heard was static.

"What on earth is going on?!" She whimpered as she saw everything in the house that had electric was going crazy.

Outside Koromon was now standing on the side of the street with Daisuke and Hikari sitting on his back. He grunted as he took another look around before crossing over and making his way over to some vending machines.

"Are you thirsty Koromon?" Hikari asked but Koromon only grunted before he slammed his claw into the machine lifting it up and allowing the cans to fall to the floor. Hikari gasped as she slid down the Digimon's back and tried to clean them up, she knew they would get in a lot of trouble if they were caught like this.

"Onee-chan!_"_ Daisuke called out as Koromon started walking again. Hikari had no choice but to drop the cans and pull herself back up on Koromon otherwise she would get left behind.

Further back was Taichi, he was just glad that his parents hadn't caught up to him yet.

"Hikari! Daisuke!" Taichi shouted as he looked around desperately searching for his younger siblings.

Back with Hikari and Daisuke, Koromon was now standing in the middle of the road. Lucky enough he kept switching lanes to avoid the few cars that were driving this late.

"We really shouldn't be playing in the street Koromon." Hikari warned softly already knowing that Koromon wasn't going to answer her. Suddenly a light blinded all three of them as a lorry speed full speed towards them.

"Did you see that?!"

"No I was sleeping."

"But you're driving!"

"Are you alright Daisuke?" Hikari whispered as Koromon landed back on the street with a small thump. Koromon growled and the children cried out as he suddenly spat out a fireball that blew up a phone box, just missing the truck that had almost hit them.

"Koromon you're scaring me." Daisuke whimpered as he buried his face into the back of the Digimon's head. Hikari swallowed hard as she released she too was starting to fear the Digimon just as much as her Otōto.

By now Taichi had found the destroyed vending machine and the scattered cans of Soda scattered all over the floor.

"Hikari! Daisuke!"

"Why are you looking at that bus?" Hikari demanded shakily as she realized that Koromon was now growling at a public bus that was coming around the corner.

"I know that 'Kaa-chan says they're always late but they can't help it!" Hikari rambled as Koromon started charging up his attack in the back of his throat.

"Don't be a bad boy!" Daisuke cried from where he had climbed on top of Koromon's head and tapped him between his eyes. Koromon stopped though as he caught sight of helicopter flying by.

"I think we should go home now, okay?" Hikari whimpered as she barely managed to hold on to Koromon's shoulders. Daisuke sobbed as Koromon growled and started firing at the helicopter but he missed and struck the side of one of the apartment blocks instead.

With a growl Koromon took running down the street, his eyes still on the sky.

Taichi was just running up a set of stairs when he spotted the traffic lights going haywire, it kept changing colors and was even sparking electric sparks. The sky turned green as a strange code of numbers ran across it just as the sky seemed to split.

"What is that?" Taichi whispered before it eyes went wide as he saw a giant egg slowly coming from the split in the sky. A loud crack echoed around the area before it split in half revealing the Digimon that was inside.

"A bird?" Hikari whispered before the bird suddenly flew straight at them. Koromon turned so suddenly that both Hikari and Daisuke were thrown off and hit the ground with loud cries.

The bird Digimon was huge, much bigger than Koromon that was for sure. It's feathers were green but the ones on top of his wings were bright yellow. His feet were blue and he had gold bands wrapped around his arms and silver ones around his ankles. On his belly was a huge metal plate that seemed to be screwed in and a similar was on top of it's head.

It was then that Taichi finally caught up to them as barely missed being hit by one of Koromon's attacks.

"Fire?" Taichi whispered before he looked behind him. His eyes were quick to lock on to his younger siblings and he took off running to them.

"Hikari! Daisuke!"

"Koromon please stop it! Let's just go back home." Hikari pleaded as she pushed all her weight against the Digimon but he didn't even budge. Daisuke was the one who spotted Taichi and he was quick to run into his arms.

"Nii-chan!"

"Daisuke are you alright?" Taichi whispered as the four year old sobbed into his shirt. Taichi picked up the boy and placed him on his hip before rushing to where Hikari was still trying to get Koromon to move.

"Hikari! We've got to get away." Taichi said as he forced her turn around but Hikari pushed away his hand away and ran right in front of Koromon.

"Koromon!"

"Hikari it's too dangerous! We've got to go!" Taichi pleaded as he ran up to her trying to get her to listen to him. It was Daisuke who remembered the other Digimon and it was him who noticed it was starting to spark with electricity.

"Nii-chan_! _Bad Digimon!" Daisuke screamed causing Taichi to look over just as the bird Digimon fired his attack straight towards them. Everything flashed white and Taichi was quick to thrown himself over his younger siblings as the bridge collapse over them.

Silence fell across the street.

* * *

Yuuko screamed as the apartment shook violently causing her to fall the floor. It was over in a matter of seconds but it still shook her up pretty badly.

"What was that?" She whispered as she saw smoke slowly rise past her window in thick waves. She flinched though when the electricity started acting up once more but at a wider rate.

The lights of the apartment flashed on and off, the phone continued to beep loudly and even the microwave was making a strange noise from the kitchen.

"Kids where are you?"

* * *

The dust was quickly settling down and a loud growling sound was heard coming from the rubble. The lights of the apartment blocks continued to flicker as a huge shape shook off rocks and debris before lifting his head with a growl.

It was another dinosaur Digimon but this one was much bigger than before. It's skin was a much darker red but with strange lines covering all over and a dark brown skull helmet was resting on top of it's head.

Koromon growled again before it lifted itself up slightly to reveal the Yagami sibling curled up underneath him completely unharmed.

"Are you two alright?" Taichi asked as he allowed himself to sit up from where he was covering his younger siblings. Neither answered him though, Daisuke stifled a sob as Hikari looked up at the Digimon that was protecting them.

"Koromon?" Hikari whimpered as both she and Daisuke cuddled close to Taichi as the boy looked up in awe. Koromon growled slightly as he allowed his eyes to run over the three siblings.

"I don't...hurt my...friends..." Koromon struggled to say through his growls but then his eyes seemed to flash white for just a second as he glared at the other Digimon.

"I...protect them!" He roared before firing a huge wave of white fire that threw the other Digimon in the air and caused him to roll on the ground. Feathers floated to the ground around them as the three children stared at them in shock.

"Koromon!" Hikari screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. She really didn't want him to fight, she just wanted thing to go back to how they were this morning.

Daisuke was silent all though there were tears running down his cheeks too. He was holding on to Taichi's wrist with one hand while the other held his square goggles that hung around his neck.

"A-amazing..." Taichi whispered as he watched Koromon and the bird Digimon lock arms like they were wrestling before Koromon managed to throw the bird to the ground. He then blasted him with another wave of fire but the other Digimon blocked it.

"My turn." The Digimon suddenly cackled before he slammed his head into Koromon's stomach sending the poor Digimon back a few feet. Koromon roared as he prepared to stand up but the other Digimon was ready for him.

"**SONIC DESTROYER**!"

Taichi quickly pulled both Hikari and Daisuke out of the way as Koromon crashed in front of them on his back, completely unconscious.

"Oh no! Onii -chan he's hurt!" Hikari cried out as she tried to stumble towards him but Taichi was quick to wrap his arms around her.

"'Kari, there's nothing you can do!" Taichi said as he looked at Koromon sadly but he continued to hold Hikari back as she sobbed in his arms.

"Koromon..."

"Nii-chan he's coming!" Daisuke shouted as he pointed over to where the bird Digimon was slowly walking towards them, savouring their fear that came with his victory.

"Koromon you've got to get up! He's coming!" Taichi pleaded near tears himself but the Digimon stayed silent. Taichi released a chocked sob as he allowed Daisuke to curl up in his arms with Hikari.

It was then Taichi noticed Hikari had lifted her whistle and placed it between her lips.

"Phee-*cough, cough* pheeee-*cough* phee-" Hikari let her whistle drop back down from her lips as she fell into a coughing fit. Saliva dripped from her lips as she tried to catch her breath.

"It worked on me..." Taichi whispered to himself before his eyes lit up and he quickly grabbed the whistle just before Hikari could try again and took a deep breath.

"PHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Taichi blew as hard as he could. The noise echoed all around the area as Taichi prayed with all his heart.

'Please!'

Eventually Taichi had no choice but to stop as he pulled the whistle away from his lips and gasped for breath. All three Yagami children looked at Koromon hopefully just as his eyes shot open once more.

Koromon roared as he forced himself to stand to his feet much to the other Digimon's horror. He started charging up his attack at the back of his throat.

Taichi glared at the bird Digimon as he pulled both Hikari and Daisuke close preparing himself for the backlash of this attack.

"FIRE!" Taichi shouted and Koromon was quick to comply covering the whole area in a white light.

* * *

The suns rouse over Hikarigaoka revealing the destroyed street but the two Digimon were gone.

"Koromon!" Hikari shouted as she desperately searched for the orange dinosaur that had become their friend but to no avail.

'_It was a short meeting and one that shouldn't have happened in our world..._'

"Koromon!" Hikari shouted again with tears in her eyes before she started sobbing. Taichi stood behind her as he looked around the area in shock, only just realising how much damage had actually been done.

"Nii-chan_?_" Daisuke whispered as he gript Taichi's wrist once again forcing the brunet to look down at him in confusion. Daisuke wasn't looking at Taichi though; he was watching Hikari continue to search.

'_It wasn't until later on that we released how important this short meeting was. For me, for my younger siblings and for 6 other children..."_

"Will we ever see him again?" Daisuke asked but Taichi stayed silent because he honestly had no idea.

'_This is how we become the Chosen Children and this is the beginning of our adventure that continued 2 years later.'_

"Taichi! Hikari! Daisuke!"

"Tou-chan_!"_

"Tou-san_!"_

'_At the beginning of summer.'_

* * *

**Translations:**

**Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – _The term used for little or younger brother._

-**Aniki **(お兄さん, Older Brother) _\- The term used for Older or Big brother._

-**Okaa/Kaa** (母, {Respected} Mother) - _The term used for ones mother._

**-Otou/Tou **(父, {Respected} Father) – _The term used for ones father._

-**Onee/Nee** (姉, {Respected} Elder Sister_) – Term used for a respected older sister._

**-****Onii/Nii** (兄弟, {Respected} Elder Brother) – _Term used for a respected older brother._

**-****Sempai **(先輩, Upperclassman) –_ Used for one's senior (colleague, fellow student) or more generally somebody in the same social class but superior to you (ex, 'Kunou-sempai')_

**-Kiseki **(奇跡, Miracle)


	2. S1 - Episode 1

**0****Universe: **Digimon Adventure AU

**Genre: **Friendship &amp; Adventure

**Disclaimer: **Digimon does not belong to me.

**Warnings: **Violence, blood, OOC, fighting and Mild Swearing.

**Summary: **Adventure AU! What if Daisuke had been adopted by the Yagami family when he was four years old? What if he was with Taichi on that fateful day at Summer Camp? How different would the adventure have been with a bit of Miracles added to the mix?

**Author Notes:** Hey guys and welcome back to **A Touch of Miracles**! I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourite and/or followed this story so far. I'm glad you're all enjoying this and I hope to continue to please you ^_^.

Now I'm going to take the time to quickly explain how I'm doing the ages in this and then you can read on, alright?

Right I'm using the Japanese ages for this, except for Joe who I have made one year older and obviously Daisuke, so there isn't so much of a huge jump in 02. To help you with Daisuke's age let me just say this, he's the exact age as Iori Hida; in fact I'm planning on having the two of them being pretty good friends.

Also if it seems at times that Taichi is a bit harsh on Daisuke please remember that Taichi is eleven years old, he's almost a teenager and despite the fact he loves his brother he does find it a bit embarrassing to hang out with a six year old. He's the same with Hikari but he's a bit kinder for reasons only you hard core Digimon fans would remember. So just be warned he loves Daisuke, but he is still a kid himself.

Oh I don't know if you noticed but I am using both the English version and the Original version of Digimon to make this story, hopefully it will turn out alright in the end.

Right let's get right into this then! Enjoy guys!

**Grade 1 (Elementary School) - **Daisuke Yagami **(6)**

**Grade 3 (Elementary School) - **Takeru Takaishi &amp; Hikari Yagami **(8)**

**Grade 5 (Elementary School) - **Mimi Tachikawa **(10)**

**Grade 6 (Elementary School) – **Koushirou Izumi **(10)**, Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida &amp; Sora Takenouchi **(11)**

**Grade 1 (Junior High School) - **Jou Kido **(12)**

* * *

**A Touch of Miracles: Season 1 **

**Episode 1: ****Adrift? The Island of Adventure!**

* * *

A huge field sitting below a hill slowly appeared. Trees were surrounding the area and children of all ages were running around laughing as tents were slowly set up on flat ground. Teachers were trying to make order but it was difficult with so many kids to look after.

In a tree, not too far from camp but far enough not to get noticed, sleeping on one of the higher branches was a boy who looked around ten to eleven years old. He had brown hair that was sticking up in a huge bush style, which was held in place with a blue headband and a pair of round clear goggles. The boy wore a simple blue t-shirt with a yellow shirt underneath and brown shorts, a pair of blue, white and yellow sneakers with baggy white socks and finally a pair of white gloves covered his hands.

The boy was Taichi Yagami, or just Tai to his close friends and family, and he was the eldest child of the Yagami family. Normally it was hard to get Taichi to actually walk instead of run anyway but the bus to the camp was long and Taichi was exhausted, so he snuck away to get a quick cat nap.

Sitting at the base of the tree was the only boy who would be able to find Taichi no matter where he hid too. He was much younger this boy, looking around five maybe six years old, with messy spiked burgundy hair and mocha coffee eyes. He wore a blue hooded t-shirt, brown shorts and a pair of square goggles that hung around his neck. His sneakers were orange and he had matching sweatbands on his wrists, finally he had a blue backpack with a soccer balls printed all the pockets sitting beside him.

This boy is Daisuke Yagami and he's the younger adoptive brother of Taichi, and also the youngest Yagami child. Daisuke was much more hyperactive than his older brother and very often found it hard to concentrate or even sit still. There are only three things that can keep his attention for a long time and that's soccer, drawing and playing his handheld game consol.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Daisuke muttered to himself as he continued to mash the buttons on his poor game device with manic determination. He knew his mother wouldn't be happy when she realizes he had snuck the device in his backpack but he knew Taichi wouldn't want to play with him all through the summer.

So he brought ways to entertain himself seeing as Daisuke didn't think he would make friends here like his mother hoped.

It was then did something small and white land softly on his game screen causing the six year old to blink in confusion.

"Aniki?" Daisuke called up to his brother knowing full well he wasn't really asleep; he just didn't want to be asked to do some heavy lifting.

"What?" Taichi grunted as he continued to rest his hands behind his head allowing the sun to beam down on his face in such a calming way.

"Is it meant to snow today?"

"It's summer Daisuke. Why would it snow?" Taichi retorted and Daisuke bit his lip as another snowflake fell onto his game consol. Taichi suddenly yelped though when something cold landed on his nose.

"What?" Taichi whispered as he sat up in shock and held out his gloves hands. Slowly a white flake landed on his palm but quickly melted due to his body heat.

"It's snowing?"

The Yagami brothers weren't the only ones noticing the weather though, there was a girl looking around the same age as Taichi who was next to notice the weather.

She had short red hair and dark red eyes and she wore a yellow and white sleeveless top with light blue jeans. She wore normal sneakers, bright red gloves and a blue helmet like hat.

Her name is Sora Takenouchi and she is Taichi's best friend and fellow teammate on the soccer field. She also had a very soft spot for Daisuke, finding the cute Otōto of her best friend completely precious.

"Where did those two run off to? Tai better not be slacking off again." Sora grumbled as she continued to search the forest for her missing friends without success. The only one who could find Taichi when he was hiding was Daisuke, and he went with him.

Her eyes blinked though when a couple of white flakes floated down in front of her face and settled on the soft grass.

"Snow?"

The soft snow fall took a very sudden turn for the worse as it turned to a huge blizzard the quickly covered the camp in snow.

"To the cabins!" The teachers shouted and Taichi quickly jumped down from his branch and landed on his feet in a crouch.

"Get on my back Daisuke." Taichi ordered and Daisuke was quick to comply, after slipping his backpack on. Taichi tried to make it back to the cabins but the snow was just too thick, if he continued they could end up completely lost.

"Alright, we'll try something else." Taichi grunted as he took off running up the steep hill that held the shrine. He could hear footsteps following him meaning some other kids also couldn't get to the cabin so decided to take shelter in the shrine too.

Taichi was glad that he played soccer for a hobby, it didn't take him long to reach the shrine and rush inside with Daisuke. The door was slammed shut by the person that followed him as Taichi allowed Daisuke to slip off his back.

"Are you alright Daisuke?" Taichi asked and even though he sneezed Daisuke still managed to smile brightly at his big brother.

"You ran so fast Aniki. You were like the wind, it was so cool!" Daisuke gushed happily and Taichi puffed his chest out with pride. It always stroked his ego when Daisuke praised him over something.

"Oh don't tell him that Daisuke-chan. We don't need his ego to get any bigger." Sora teased as she leaned against the door, being the last one through the door and as such was the one who closed it.

"Sora-onee-san!" Daisuke squeaked and Taichi rolled his eyes as Sora crouched down and opened her arms allowing Daisuke to run straight into her with a laugh.

"It's good to see you Daisuke-chan. Are you feeling better? Didn't you and Tai end up catching a cold from Hikari-chan?" Sora asked causing Daisuke to bite his lip slightly. Sora looked up at Taichi to see him determinedly looking away from them his expression slightly dark.

"Hikari-nee_-_chan ended up catching it from us again. She's at home sick." Daisuke admitted with a pout. Sora couldn't help herself from hugging him again causing him to giggle.

Taichi looked around the shrine to who else was exactly in here; to his surprise it was everyone that was meant to share a cabin with him back on the campsite.

Near the back were Yamato Ishida and his Otōto Takeru Takaishi, Yamato seemed quite happy to stay away from the others while Takeru seemed to want to talk to someone other than his brother, maybe he and Daisuke would get along? They were pretty close to the same age.

Sitting near the door was Joe Kido, the boy had been assigned as their cabin manager but he was such a nervous wreck it was really hard for him to take charge of the kids.

Sitting next to Joe was Koushirou Izumi and to Taichi, it seemed the kid doesn't even release that other people had joined him in the shrine. He was more interested in what was going on with his computer.

"Still no connection? Is it broken?" Koushirou mumbled just before a loud huff caught everyone's attention.

"How long are we going to be stuck here? It's too cramped!" Mimi Tachikawa whined from where she sat curled up in the corner of the shrine, her arms wrapped around her knees as she pouted.

"We can't go anywhere until this blizzard let's up." Sora said soothingly as she stood to her feet and allowed Daisuke to go free.

"Actually guys, I think it has!" Taichi pointed out with a grin as he realised all had gone silent outside. He was quick to rush to the door and slid it open revealing that it had all settled down.

The blizzard had certainly left it's mark though. Everywhere you look there would be a layer of snow; it covered the ground and the trees giving the campsite a beautiful pure white appearance.

"So the canoe races are obviously cancelled, so let's have a toboggan race instead!" Taichi cheered before he raced onto the small hill that the shrine rested on.

"Hey Daisuke-kun, do you want to come build a snowman with me?" Takeru asked to the youngest boy of the group. Takeru thought it might be a bit easier to get along Daisuke instead of the other kids considering they were closer to the same age.

"Okay! But I bet I can make a bigger one than you." Daisuke challenged with a grin as he accepted the blonde's hand and allowed him to pull him outside.

"Not a chance!"

"Hey Takeru you be careful, you might trip on something!" Yamato called out as he quickly rushed out after the two boys into the cold deciding if no one else was going to watch them then he will.

"Brr. If I knew it was going to be this cold I would have brought a jacket." Sora said as she walked outside with a shiver. The cold didn't stop her from joining her friends outside though; she was never one to stop just because there were limitations.

"Oh geez and I was worried about catching a summer cold." Joe muttered as he walked outside, the emergency supplies still swung over his shoulder.

"Oh wow! I wish I brought my pink snow boots!" Mimi gushed happily as she rushed outside to the join the others, not at all bothered by the cold.

Koushirou though stayed inside as he continued to click away at his computer. With a sigh of frustration though he sat back and looked down at the small device he held in his hand.

"I guess the storm is messing up the connections." He murmured proving that he had been aware of the other kids joining him in the shrine and also knew it was because of the sudden blizzard that had occurred.

"Hey...uh...Izumi! You've got to come and see this!" Taichi suddenly called out causing Koushirou to sigh before he slipped his laptop on his back and joined the other kids outside.

"Wow." He whispered as he saw what exactly had attracted the other kid's attention. Going across the sky was a wave of colours, red, orange and green all of them moving together like a dance.

"It's so beautiful!" Mimi sighed with a happy grin and Taichi nodded.

"What is it though?" Koushirou asked in confusion which wasn't a common emotion for him. Beside him Sora shrugged as she took a guess.

"An aurora?"

"You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that's in Alaska. We're way too far south." Koushirou denied and Sora couldn't help but snort slightly.

"Well you try telling that to the snow."

"It's so cool!" Takeru grinned and beside him Daisuke nodded with a grin.

"Yeah! It looks like when I spill my paints on the floor but this time I won't be getting into trouble for it." Daisuke giggled and Takeru couldn't help but join in.

"We should go back inside before we all get sick." Joe fretted as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Seriously? You worried about getting sick when the sky is short-circuiting?" Yamato demanded before Taichi blinked and pointed to the sky.

"Hey does anybody else see that?" He asked causing everyone to look up. Above them a swirling green portal had appeared in sky and to Taichi it seemed awfully familiar.

Suddenly though eight lights appeared in the portal above them and started flying towards them. The eight children barely had a chance to cover themselves before the lights hit the ground in from of them with a wave of snow.

"Is everyone alright?" Sora called as she jumped to her feet and looked around everyone in worry. She was quick to spot Taichi near the front of the group and Daisuke was being helped to his feet by Takeru.

"We're okay over here." Yamato reassured her as the two young boys helped clear the snow of each other. It was an adorable sight and Sora barely held herself back from crushing the two in a hug.

"That was scary." Mimi whimpered as she was helped to her feet by Joe who seemed to be the only one not shaking in fear.

"What was that?" Taichi questioned and Koushirou crawled over to where a light had struck the ground close to him and looked inside the hole it had left behind.

"Meteors?" He suggested sounding sceptical of his opinion himself. He flinched away from the hole though when a light beamed out of it. Slowly a small round bubble floated out of the whole and after a quick look Koushirou released the same was happening to everyone else.

Taichi was the first to reach out and grab his bubble and was quickly followed by Daisuke. Soon enough all the kids followed his example, Joe being the last and almost losing his in the sky.

Slowly Taichi allowed his fingers to open so he could take a look at what he actually grabbed. Sitting in the palm of his hand was a pale blue device with four sides and a screen in the middle. It had two buttons sitting on the right of the screen and one of the left but there was also a small antenna sitting on the top left hand on the device. A strange code surrounded the screen in a circle and another collection of codes surrounded the screen in a square shape.

"What is this thing?" Mimi muttered as she looked at the strange device in her hand.

"I kind of looks like one of my game consoles." Daisuke admitted as he looked at his own with a small frown. Something was telling him that this was all connected to something but Daisuke just couldn't remember what.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." Koushirou mumbled as he turned the device in his hand before pressing a couple of buttons. Taichi sighed as he looked at his own device before he caught sight of something in the corner of his eye.

When he looked up he couldn't stop the yelp of shock passing his lips.

"Forget about the strange devices! Look at that!" Taichi yelled causing all the kids to look ahead only to scream in shock. In front of them a huge wave had suddenly appeared from nowhere and threatened to swallow them whole.

None of them could move fast enough before the wave was upon them and sucked them up into a strange portal full of colours and numbers. The group of eight children could only scream as they tumbled aware from the world they knew and into somewhere completely different.

* * *

"Taichi~"

"Come on! Wake up Taichi!"

"Taichi!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Taichi grumbled as he forced himself awake as he felt something jumping determinedly on his chest.

"Daisuke I thought I told you not to wake me up like-" Taichi's brown eyes went wide as soon as he caught sight of what exactly was bouncing on his chest and it wasn't his Otōto.

It was a round pink ball with very long ears and ruby red eyes, when it smiled Taichi could see it had fangs instead of teeth. Taichi stared at the thing for a few seconds before he screamed and crab walked backwards away from it in fear.

"W-what are you?"

"You don't have to be afraid of me Taichi! I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" The creature laughed as it bounced up and down on the ground with a happy smile.

"Friend? What do you mean? Do I know you?" Taichi questioned nervously as he shakily pushed himself to his feet, flinching as the pink creature bounced closer to him happily.

"I've been waiting for you for so long Taichi! I'm so glad to finally meet you!" The creature laughed before he bounced right into Taichi's hands, who continued to stare at him blankly.

"Waiting for me? Why?"

"Because we're partners Taichi! My name is Koromon and I'm your partner!" The newly named Koromon grinned widely and Taichi blinked as the name rang something familiar in his memory.

"Koromon? Have we met before? You remind me of something but..." Taichi trailed off as he tried to make himself remember but it was impossible. Koromon blinked as he looked at the boy in confusion just before something caused the plants to rustle behind them.

"Taichi-san_?_" Koushirou called out nervously as he pushed his way through the strange looking plants that seemed to surround the aware and sighed in relief he finally spotted someone familiar.

"Izumi? So you're here too huh?" Taichi mused rhetorically causing Koushirou to chuckle nervously as something appeared near his ankle.

"Yes and it seems like you've got one of these pink things too." Koushirou said as he looked down at the creature standing by his leg. It looked like a walking jellyfish seeing as instead of legs it seemed to have very small tentacles. It had two arms with 3 claws working as hands and a pair of big brown eyes that shinned with adoration as it continued to stare at Koushirou.

"I'm not a pink thing! My name is Motimon, it's nice to meet you friend of Koushirou-san!" Motimon grinned and Taichi yelped dropped Koromon to the floor in shock.

"Another one? What are these things?"

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form." Koushirou theorized but he still looked out of sorts.

"Does that mean that everyone who got those strange gadgets is going to be here then?" Taichi questioned but Koushirou shrugged.

"I don't know. It's possible."

Taichi looked down at the two creatures who were now greeting each other happily as if they were old friends. That meant everyone who was with him at the Shrine is probably here, where ever here is.

Which means...

"Daisuke!" Taichi suddenly gasped as he started to look around frantically.

"Taichi-san_?"_

"My Otōto, Daisuke. I-I've got to find him, who knows what kind of trouble he's getting into too!" Taichi rambled before he took off running.

"Wait! Taichi-san!"

"Wait for me Taichi!"

'Daisuke please be okay!' Taichi thought to himself as he continued to run not releasing that Koromon had caught up to him and had wrapped his arms around his neck so not to lose sight of him.

* * *

On the other side of the island, completely separated from Taichi and the others, a small six year old groaned as he slowly awoke from his sleep.

Sitting up Daisuke yawned widely before rubbing his eyes softly. As he allowed his hands to drop though he realised it wasn't his mattress that he was sitting on, it actually felt more like sand.

Now wide away Daisuke scrambled to his feet and looked around widely. It looked like he was on a beach but strangely enough there seemed to be a row of phonebooks lined up near the water edge.

"Where am I?" The six year old whispered to himself as he gript the straps of his backpack in worry.

"You're in the Digital World!" A voice suddenly squeaked behind him causing Daisuke to freeze. Slowly Daisuke turned around only to scream as he caught sight of the creature standing behind him.

"Oh please don't be scared of me Daisuke! I won't hurt you!" The creature pleaded as Daisuke fell on his backside in the sand. Daisuke swallowed as he took in the creature's appearance.

It was about half of the size of Daisuke, probably only just reaching his waist if they both stood up, with blue skin. It looked like a baby dragon with two long ears that were bent in the middle and tail that was wagging happily. It's arms and legs were stubby and it had huge red eyes. It's face and tummy though was white and it seemed to have a cat like mouth that was grinning at Daisuke in such a cute way that he couldn't see the creature as dangerous.

As he stared at the creature in front of him Daisuke suddenly realized what it was and found himself relaxing just a bit.

"You...You're a Digimon, aren't you?" Daisuke stuttered and was rewarded with a huge smile from the creature before it jumped forward towards him.

"That's right Daisuke! My name is Chibimon and I'm your partner." Chibimon said as he snuggled close to Daisuke's chest and started purring in happiness.

Daisuke bit his lip before he carefully brought his hand up to scratch the small dragon behind his ears causing him to practically melt at the feeling. The poor six year old really didn't know what to feel about this, it had been two years since his last encounter with a Digimon and it seemed that he and Hikari-Nee-chan were the only ones who remembered what truly happened that night.

Everyone else just thought it was a bomb, Daisuke remembered getting told off by his Kaa-chan for even thinking about going out alone and it was the same for his older siblings. Daisuke had begun to think he imagined the whole thing so why did it start up now?

With a small huff and a pout Daisuke stopped petting Chibimon before placing him on the sand and standing up himself. The small Digimon looked at him curiosity as the boy patted himself free from sand before smiling slightly down at the Digimon.

"So you're my partner? What does that mean?" Daisuke questioned and Chibimon grinned as he waved his hands up and down in excitement.

"It means I'm going to protect you Daisuke! We're going to work together and I'm going to protect you, I promise. I'll be the best partner you can ever ask for!" Chibimon gushed and Daisuke couldn't help but giggle before he held out his hand to the small dragon.

"Okay you can be my partner but you've got to be my friend first, deal?" Daisuke bargained. Chibimon eyes gleamed with tears as he practically glowed with happiness.

"Deal!" Chibimon sniffed before he shook Daisuke's hand with his own causing the boy to grin impishly.

"Now where are we?"

"We're in the Digital World, Daisuke! This place is home for all Digimon." Chibimon explained causing Daisuke to blink slightly.

"Digital World?"

* * *

"What's that?" Koushirou questioned as he looked at Motimon with a curious expression causing the Digimon to grin.

"The Digital World is where all of us come from. This is our home, it's where we're born and it's where we live our lives too." Motimon explained and Koushirou hummed in understanding.

Surprisingly Taichi had managed to calm down with Koromon's reassurance that if Daisuke, whoever he was, is here then he too would have a partner who look after him just like Koromon was there to watch over Taichi.

All though Taichi was still worrying about Daisuke it did stop him from running through the strange forest like a lunatic.

"Where is the Digital World then?" Taichi questioned but rolled his eyes when both Digimon seemed to shrug.

"Then I guess I'll look around myself then." Taichi grunted as he grabbed hold of a branch close to him and starting to climb as high as he could. Koromon was quick to follow him up by bouncing on the branches and it wasn't long before the two were sitting on a high branch. Carefully Taichi slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his mini spyglass before taking a look.

"The ocean, so near to a mountain? And look at all these trees. I don't think we're anywhere near out campsite that's for sure." Taichi mused as he continued to look around through the glass.

"So what do you see Taichi?" Koromon asked causing Taichi to sigh as he brought down his spyglass from his eye.

"Nothing I recognise." Taichi sighed before something red catch his attention from the corner of his eye. With a frown he brought his spyglass back up and started to look.

"Wait, what is that?"

"What's what, Taichi?" Koromon demanded seeing as he couldn't see as far as Taichi could without his own spyglass.

Flying through the air was a bright red beetle creature. It had four arms all with very sharp claws and two legs. It's wings buzzed behind it as it screeched showing off it's sharp fangs to the world.

"It kind of looks like a red beetle." Taichi described to the Digimon next to him causing the poor thing to let out a gasp. Taichi looked at Koromon in concern as he saw how white the little guy had just gone.

"What's the matter?"

"We need to get out of here, Taichi! That Digimon is bad news; he'll kill us if he catches us in his territory!" Koromon squeaked before a loud roar made him whimper in fear. Taichi yelped as he saw the Digimon was getting closer and quickly scooped Koromon up in his arms before jumping out of the tree, just as it was turned into sawdust.

"Taichi-san! Are you alright?" Koushirou cried out as he saw the eleven year old crash to the ground with a groan, Koromon held safely in his arms.

"I'll live. Are you okay Koromon?" Taichi asked and the Digimon looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Y-you saved me..." Koromon whispered and Taichi couldn't help but smile as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Of course I did. We're partners, aren't we?" Taichi questioned and Koromon couldn't help but grin happily at him. A loud roar destroyed the happy moment and the two children yelped as they hit the floor as the Digimon flew just over their heads.

"What is that?" Koushirou cried out as he watched the red beetle fly into the air before preparing to turn around.

"That's Kuwagamon and he's an insect Adult Digimon. He's vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything. Kuwagamon is one Digimon you don't want to get on the wrong side of." Motimon summarized as the group slowly got back to their feet.

"He's coming back around!" Koromon pointed out before he squeaked when Taichi suddenly picked him up in his arms.

"We need to run!" Taichi shouted and as soon as Koushirou nodded Taichi took off running with Koushirou and Motimon not far behind him.

"Taichi-san he's following us!" Koushirou cried out as he looked over his shoulder just in time to see Kuwagamon crashed through a few trees with a loud screech.

"Quickly in here!" Motimon called out as he jumped towards a tree and then, to the shock of the two kids, jumped right through it. Not wanting to think about Taichi grabbed Koushirou's wrist before following Motimon inside.

Inside it looked nothing like a tree, instead of bark the inside seemed to be covered in metal plates that glowed a very light green.

"What is this?" Koushirou whispered as he ran his hand up one of the metal panels and watched as the light faded for just a second before returning. Motimon was about to answer when Koromon shushed him just as they heard a loud screech.

Hidden away the group of four held their breaths as they waited for Kuwagamon to pass over them before they all relaxed.

"It's alright you can come out now." A familiar voice teased from outside. Taichi poked his head out and grinned.

"Sora! You're alright." Taichi said happily as he walked towards the girl he thought as his best friend, Koushirou and the two Digimon following behind him.

"I never thought I would see the great Yagami Taichi hide from something." Sora teased with a smirk causing Taichi to pout as he looked to the side.

"You would hide too if you had something like that thing chasing you." He grumbled before he noticed something peeking shyly out from behind Sora's leg. Sora noticed where he was looking and smiled sheepishly before she stepped to the side.

"Oh yeah this is Yokomon. She says she my partner or something like that." Sora said as both Koushirou and Taichi got a good look at the Digimon. Yokomon looked like a pink onion bulb with a flower on top of her head that seemed to be a mix between blue and purple. Her eyes were a beautiful green colour with four black lines going through them.

"It's lovely to meet you all." Yokomon whispered shyly as she bowed her head in greeting. Koromon and Motimon ran forward and the three of them greeted each other happily.

"I wonder what they are." Koushirou wondered just before another creature ran out of the bushes with a giggle. This one was pure white and was walking on four legs, it had long white ears and a mouthful of sharp teeth.

"Geez they're popping up like rabbits." Taichi muttered to himself as he watched the new creature great the others before looking behind him.

"I found them Takeru!" He called out just before Takeru pushed his way through the bushes with a grin.

"Hey guys! This is Tokomon, he was there with me when I woke up." Takeru said as he sat down on the ground and scratched Tokomon behind his long ears causing him to purr.

"Takeru! How many times have I told you to stop running off? You have no idea where we are or what kind of dangers there are. I want you to stay near me until I said so, understand?" Yamato lectured as he pushed his way through the bushes holding another creature under his arm like a basket ball.

He had orange fur and a white face with a huge metal horn poking out from the top of the top of his head. His eyes were orange and seemed to be outlined with eyeliner.

"Yes Onii-san." Takeru whispered sulkily as he allowed Tokomon to go play with the other Digimon.

"So you've got one as well then, huh Yamato." Taichi mused thoughtfully as Yamato put the creature down to join the others.

"He was there when I woke up." Yamato shrugged not taken his eyes off Takeru just in case he decided to run off again.

"My name is Tsunomon. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Tsunomon introduced himself with a blush painted across his cheeks. His shyness disappeared though when Koromon proceeded to tackle him causing the two to play fight together.

The five children stared at the playing Digimon in silence as they tried to work out what to do. Taichi was about to suggested something when someone came screaming out of the trees causing them all to jump.

"Help me! This thing keeps following me everywhere! Why aren't you guys running away from?! AHH!" Joe screamed as he fell to the floor revealing the creature that was sitting on his back with a cheeky smile.

It looked like a seal with flippers and grey skin but it also had a tuft of orange hair resting on it's head that looked like a burning flame. It's eyes were blue and fangs were peeking out from it's lips.

"Joe-san_?__**"**_ Taichi questioned as the older child scrambled to his feet with another yell as he spotted the group of Digimon playing together.

"Hey who are you calling a thing? I won't hurt you Joe I'm your friend! My name is Bukamon." The seal Digimon said with a grin causing Joe to whimper.

"I don't care who you are, just please get off of me! Why are you all just standing there?! What are these things?!" Joe demanded hysterically as Bukamon jumped down to join the rest of them.

"We're Digimon." They all said in sync causing the kids to fall silent.

"Digimon?" Taichi asked as he wondered why that name sounded so familiar to him.

* * *

Daisuke had found himself getting along really well with Chibimon which surprised himself. He was still weary of Digimon, especially after what happened last time, but just like with Koromon Daisuke found himself able to enjoy Chibimon's company.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find any food Daisuke." Chibimon whispered sadly as he laid flat on his back in the sad with a sad frown, making himself look adorable. Daisuke giggled as he slipped off his backpack and started digging through it.

"It's okay Chibimon. I'm not sure it would be safe to eat anything we find anyway." Daisuke reassured as he thought back to their failed food hunt.

Chibimon had explained to him all about the Digital World just before Daisuke's stomach rumbled. Together the two of them had decided to search the forest for some fruit but without any luck.

"Here." Daisuke said as he pulled out a candy bar from his backpack and snapped a piece off before offering it to the small Digimon. Chibimon blinked at the offering before taking it hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"It's chocolate. This is my favourite kind because there's strawberry cream in the middle." Daisuke said as he broke off his own piece and ate it with a smile. Chibimon looked at Daisuke's happy face as he sniffed his own piece before bravely taking a nibble.

His red eyes widened before the chocolate was gone in a matter of seconds leaving Chibimon with a brown mask over his lips.

"Yummy!" Chibimon squeaked happily as he rubbed his belly making Daisuke laugh.

"It is, isn't it?" Daisuke agreed before pulling out his sketchbook and his metal pencil case much to Chibimon's confusion.

"What are you doing now, Daisuke?" Chibimon questioned as he pulled himself up Daisuke's back until he was resting on his head. Daisuke barely reacted, Chibimon may have been half his height but he was very light.

"I'm going to draw something."

"Draw something?" Chibimon asked before Daisuke opened his sketchbook and showed him. Chibimon's eyes widened as he took all the different pictures that Daisuke had drawn.

The pictures weren't masterpieces but they were much better than any other six year old to come up with. Daisuke's ability had always been very advanced but he was only six years old and had stubby fingers making it difficult to hold things properly, but that was a common thing in children his age.

Still Chibimon was very impressed.

"These are good Daisuke!" The small blue dragon praised causing the boy to blush as he flipped to a blank page.

"Thanks." Daisuke whispered quietly. He was never very good at taking compliments, he was just too shy especially when it came to strangers but Daisuke appreciated it none the less.

Silence fell between the two of them as Daisuke started to sketch the sea view in front of him with Chibimon watching on his head. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was peaceful and relaxing. The sound of the waves was like a soothing lullaby and it wasn't long before Chibimon was lulled to sleep.

The silence was broken though by a horrible rumbling that came from the middle of the sea. Daisuke's eyes shot towards the ocean just in time to see a Digimon burst from it with a loud yell.

"Uh oh."

* * *

"So you're all Digimon?" Taichi asked in confirmation and the six Digimon grinned as they all nodded.

"That's right. Welcome to the Digital World, the home for us Digimon." Koromon happily greeted and the other Digimon followed his example.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Yagami Taichi and I'm 11 years old." Taichi introduced himself with his normal smirk.

"I'm Takenouchi Sora and I'm 11 too. I'm also a classmate and teammate of Tai's." Sora smiled kindly as she bowed just as she was taught too.

"I'm Ishida Yamato. I'm also 11 years old but I'm in a different class to Taichi and Sora." Yamato said simply as he kept a hand on Takeru's shoulder.

"I'm Takaishi Takeru and I'm 8 years old but I go to a different school to my Onii-san and his friends." Takeru greeted happily before giggling as Tokomon tackled him the ground and snuggle under his chin.

"I'm Izumi Koushirou. I'm 10 years old but I skipped a grade so I'm in the same class as Taichi-san and Sora-san." Koushirou told the Digimon not even blinking at admitting to being pushed forward to a higher class.

"I'm Kido Joe and I'm 12 years old. I'm actually a 1st Grader in Junior High so I go to a different school to the rest of the group." Joe finished the introduction with a shaky smile and a bow.

"That means he's our senior." Sora helpfully whispered to the Digimon just in case they got confused by what they called Joe which mixed between 'Joe-san' and Joe-sempai'.

"Is that everyone? I feel like we're missing someone." Yamato pointed out causing Sora to gasp as she looked at Taichi.

"Where's Daisuke-chan?" She demanded but Taichi just shrugged with a frustrated look.

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up and it was too dangerous to look for him by myself." Taichi explained causing Sora to give him a strange look. She was sure that sounded like something Koushirou would say, not Taichi. She guessed that Taichi _was_ planning on looking but was stopped by the smaller boy.

"Tachikawa-san is missing too." Joe pointed out helpfully as Taichi did a quick head count.

"You mean the girl with the pink hat, right?" Sora questioned before biting her lip when Joe nodded silently. She didn't think Mimi was up to even surviving an hour in a place like this, in fact Sora was sure Daisuke was safer than Mimi here.

Just to confirm her thought a shrill scream reached the ears of the six children causing them to look to the left sharply.

"Tachikawa-san! We're over here!" Joe called out helpfully just as Mimi burst through the bushes screaming all the way. Not far behind her was another creature but this one kind of looked like a flower bulb with two leaves on her head. She was green and white with beautiful amber eyes.

"Help me please!" Mimi cried as she ran to the group just as a loud crash echoed from behind her. Taichi gasped before he looked over at Koushirou to see the boy had gone white.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Koromon whimpered as he and his fellow Digimon jumped into their partners' arms just as the insect Digimon crashed through the trees with a loud screech.

"Run!" Taichi ordered and the other six children were quick to comply. The children took off straight into the forest with Kuwagamon following not far behind them.

Luck seemed to be on their side though as suddenly the insect Digimon turned away from them and flew in a different direction causing them all to sigh in relief.

Slightly breathless Taichi took in their surroundings and quickly realised that if they would continued to go forward they would run right off the edge of a cliff.

"Are you alright, Mimi?" The new Digimon asked quietly to the pink clad girl who was on her knees and rubbing her eyes as she sniffed.

"Y-yes. Thank you for protecting me Tanemon." Mimi whispered gratefully causing the plant Digimon to smile happily in return.

"We might have to turn around." Taichi announced as he carefully walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down.

"Be careful Tai." Sora warned but Taichi had always been very nimble on his feet thanks to all the years he played soccer. Taichi looked down before shaking his head at the group making it clear, there was no other option but back.

"Where?" Yamato demanded before a roar from the edge of the mountain made all the kids freeze in fear. It was Sora who recovered first.

"Get away Taichi!" She screamed just as Kuwagamon burst through the edge of the cliff with a screech causing Taichi to fall down on his behind.

Kuwagamon growled and hissed as he stared at the eleven year old in front of him, his claws ready to shred him to pieces. Taichi couldn't move, he could only stare in fear as Kuwagamon descended upon him.

"TAICHI!"

* * *

Daisuke yelped as he threw himself down on to the sand just in time to avoid a huge spray of water that was so strong, it actually knocked down one of the trees behind them.

"Chibimon what is that?" Daisuke cried out while staring at the creature fearfully.

It's main body was bright pink with blue spots scattered all over it's skin, it's hand were similar to coral reef that was obviously used for walking under the sea. It had a massive grey spiked shell sitting on it's back, green squiggly bits on top of it's head and a black eye patch over it's right eye.

"That's Shellmon, an Adult Mollusc Digimon. It changes it's shell when it gets too big and is usually a very calm Digimon unless someone invades his territory." Chibimon summarized quickly as he continued to grip Daisuke's hair tightly.

"I guess that's why he's angry then." Daisuke chuckled shakily before Shellmon roared loudly and pulled himself on to the beach.

"**HYDRO PRESSURE!**" Shellmon shouted as he lowered his head before firing a huge wave of water that Daisuke barely dodged.

"Stop attacking Daisuke!" Chibimon shouted as he went to attack the angry Digimon but Daisuke quickly caught him in his arms.

"Are you stupid?! You can't someone that size on!" Daisuke yelled as he started to run down the beach, forgetting his backpack and sketchbook that were still sitting on the ground.

"But I gotta protect you Daisuke! That's what I was born for! My job is to keep you safe." Chibimon proclaimed proudly causing the six year old to look down at him in shock.

"Chibimon..."

Daisuke suddenly screamed as something wrapped around his ankle and pulled him off his feet. Chibimon hit the ground with a thump as Daisuke's were wrapped tightly to his side by Shellmon's tentacle hair.

"Daisuke!" Chibimon yelled as Shellmon slowly tightened his grip on the small boy causing him to cry out.

"L-let me go!" Daisuke whimpered as he kicked his legs helplessly but Shellmon simply growled before he tightened his grip once more, slowly cutting off the boy's airway.

"Let him go! **HYPER SLAM**!" Chibimon shouted before his body became a blur of blue and white that proceeded to hit Shellmon in all directions. Unfortunately the attacks were little more than annoyance for the Digimon and it wasn't long before Shellmon growled and slapped Chibimon to the ground with another one of his tentacles.

"Chibimon!" Daisuke screamed as he watched the small blue dragon slam to the sand harshly. Chibimon whimpered before he shakily pushed himself to his feet, his eyes scrunched up slightly in pain.

"A-**ACID BUBBLES!**" Chibimon called out before he jumped in the air and spat a mouthful of rainbow bubbles straight into Shellmon's face. One managed to pop right in his eye causing him to scream.

With a roar of annoyance Shellmon swung his right arm up and slammed it straight into the small Digimon forcing him to once again land face first in the sand.

"No! Chibimon run away! Please!" Daisuke shouted before crying out as Shellmon tightened his hold, which had loosened slightly in his attack. To Daisuke it felt like he was being crushed, it was getting hard to breath and everything hurt.

"No!" Chibimon shouted as he forced himself up once more and stared into Daisuke's watery eyes in determination.

"No! I won't leave you, Daisuke! I'm going to save you...I'm going to save you because your my friend!" Chibimon proclaimed loudly. Daisuke's eyes were wide in awe.

"Chibimon..." Daisuke whispered before screaming as Shellmon started squeezing him tightly. Tears rolled down the boy's cheeks as he tried to gasp for breath without success.

"Let Daisuke go!" Chibimon screamed as he prepared to charge forward once more. What none of them noticed though was the device that had fallen out of the sky, which was now attached to Daisuke's shorts, was now blinking with a bright white light.

* * *

"**ACID BUBBLES**!" Koromon shouted as he jumped in front of Taichi and spat a mouthful of rainbow straight at the red beetle Digimon. Kuwagamon hissed as they stung but they didn't do as much damage as the little Digimon hoped.

"Koromon!" Taichi shouted as he scrambled to his feet just as Kuwagamon slapped the small Digimon to the ground with a loud screech. Taichi was quick to pick him up before taking a few steps back so he was closer to the others.

"Oh Koromon..." Taichi whispered sadly as he spotted a small but deep slash on Koromon's side, blood quickly coated Taichi's white gloves and the boy's heart clenched.

"I told you...I would protect you..." Koromon whispered with a brave smile but he couldn't help but whimper when Taichi put pressure on his side.

"What are we going to do? At this rate he's going to kill us all." Yamato pointed out as he kept a tight grip on Takeru as Tsunomon and Tokomon stood in front of them in protection. Sora swallowed hard as she tightened her grip on Yokomon as the Digimon squirmed in her hold.

"We fight!" Motimon retorted causing Koushirou to look down at him shock.

"Excuse me? You can't take on that thing; for goodness sake look what it did to Koromon!" Koushirou cried out as he waved his hand over to the injured Digimon, who was now squirming in Taichi's grip.

"We have to fight! Our job is to protect you; we've got to keep you safe!" Bukamon shouted seriously as Tanemon nodded in full agreement.

"You too Tanemon?!" Mimi gasped as the little green Digimon joined the rest of them slowly forming a solid wall in front of the children.

"We're not going to run anymore!" Tokomon growled as he barred his teeth and Tsunomon nodded as the two joined up with the others.

"We're going to keep you safe!" He declared proudly as Yokomon finally managed to squirm out of Sora's hold and stood beside him.

"I'm sorry Taichi..." Koromon whispered before biting down hard on the boy's hand forcing him to drop the Digimon with a yelp.

"Koromon! No!" Taichi shouted as Koromon charged forward with the other Digimon following him fearlessly.

Helplessly the children all called out, begging the Digimon to stop but the Digimon ignored their calls.

Someone didn't though.

In completely union the devices that had fallen out of the sky started beeping loudly before flashing with bright white lights. It happened suddenly, all seven Baby Digimon suddenly started to glow a bright white before they spun in place starting off slow before picking up speed.

"Koromon...Digivolve too...AGUMON!" Koromon had now changed into an light orange dinosaur that reached Taichi's waist in height. He had claws on his three fingers and the same on his toes, his fangs were still the same but his eyes were now a dark green.

"Tsunomon...Digivolve too...GABUMON!" Tsunomon had now changed into a yellow-skinned lizard with a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. He had a yellow horn at the top of his head and his belly was blue with unusual pink markings.

"Yokomon...Digivolve too...BIYOMON!" Yokomon was now a small pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head and a ring on one of her legs. At the tip of her wings were three pink claws.

"Motimon...Digivolve too...TENTOMON!" Motimon had now changed into a ladybug. He has six legs in total, the front being long arms with grey claws at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines.

"Tanemon...Digivolve too...PALMON!" Tanemon had kept her plant like appearance but now she had light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow centre on her head. Finally she has a small tail and small bumps lining her back.

"Bukamon...Digivolve too...GOMAMON!" Just like Palmon, Bukamon has kept his seal like appearance but he has white fur, with no nose and has long ears, purple markings, orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth protruding out.

"Tokomon...Digivolve too...PATAMON!" Tokomon was now a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside was a light cream colour, while his back and head are orange.

The lights soon faded away revealing the Digimon's new forms to not only the seven children present but also to Kuwagamon, who growled lowly in response.

* * *

Daisuke's eyes were wide as he watched Chibimon glow a bright white before he started to spin slowly in place. As he picked up speed Daisuke felt Shellmon loosen his grip enough for the six year old to breathe much easier.

"This is..." Daisuke whispered as he remembered seeing the same thing happen to Koromon two years ago.

"Chibimon...Digivolve too...V-MON!" Chibimon had now changed from a small blue dragon who could only just reach Daisuke's waist, to a humanoid lizard-like creature who seemed to be a couple of inches taller than him. His skin was still the same blue and white and his head was still large with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back. A small horn was resting where his nose would be.

He has large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. Finally there was a yellow V-shaped mark between his two bright red eyes.

"**V HEADBUTT**!" V-Mon suddenly called out as the V mark on his forehead seemed to glow with an orange light, the lizard then proceed to charge forward and ram his head straight into Shellmon's chest with a loud crunch.

Shellmon screamed as he was thrown backwards into the sea. Daisuke fell from Shellmon's grip with a cry straight into V-Mon's waiting arms.

"I told you I'd save you." V-Mon said with a cheeky smirk and despite everything Daisuke couldn't help but giggle. Behind them the water began to bubble.

* * *

"What?!" Joe yelped as he fell to the ground in shock.

"They...changed..." Sora pointed out weakly as the group stared at the once weak looking Digimon that had tried to protect them. Now all eight looked strong, strong enough to keep themselves safe.

"Digivolve...?" Taichi whispered to himself quietly as he stared at Koromon's new form. Near the cliff edge Kuwagamon screeched in challenge, not at all scared by his new opponents.

"Let's go." Agumon said quickly taken the leader roll. The other Digimon nodded in agreement before they all charged forward straight towards Kuwagamon.

"**POSION IVY**!" Palmon as her purple claws turned into long strips of ivy that she quickly used to wrap around Kuwagamon's waist and arms. Kuwagamon screeched again as he struggled against the Digimon's hold causing her to wince.

"I won't be able to hold him for long!" Palmon cried out as she struggled to keep her footing. Patamon and Gomamon jumped in front of her both taken huge deep breaths.

"**AIR SHOT**!"

"**WATER SHOT**!"

Patamon spat out a huge air bubble that shot through the air at an incredible speed before striking Kuwagamon in the chest causing him to flinch backwards a step.

Gomamon's attack ended up being very similar to Patamon's but instead of being air he spat out water bubble that struck Kuwagamon on the chest as wall causing him to screech as he backwards away once more.

Palmon suddenly then let go of the beetle Digimon just as Tentomon started charging electricity between his wings.

"**PETIT THUNDER**!" He shouted just before taken full advantage of Kuwagamon's soaked set and blasted him with a small thunderbolt. The water was quick to conduct the electricity and Kuwagamon screeched as he shook for a second before shaking it off.

Completely furious Kuwagamon growled before he slashed his claws as the group of Digimon causing them to jump back.

"A-amazing..." Koushirou whispered as the group continued to watch the group of Digimon fight to protect them.

"They're actually beating him..." Taichi pointed out in shock as Kuwagamon tried to slash at the Digimon once more without success.

"Ready?" Agumon questioned as Gabumon and Biyomon quickly jumped to his side with determined nods. Agumon slowly took a deep breath as he allowed gas to build up in the back of his throat.

"**BABY FLAME**!" He growled before allowing the gas to light and blasting a small but powerful fire ball straight towards the beetle Digimon.

"**PETIT FIRE**!" Gabumon shouted before a spray of blue fire, looking very similar to water, blasted from the back of his throat. Biyomon flapped her wings as she hovered in the air as they seemed to glow a light green.

"**MAGICAL FIRE**!" She shouted as a bright grin twister of fire appeared in between her flapping wings and shot off straight towards Kuwagamon.

The baby flame was the first to strike Kuwagamon but the Petit Fire wasn't far behind causing the Digimon to screech. When Magical Fire struck in the same spot he didn't have a chance to react before his entire chest burst into flames.

With a loud and piercing scream Kuwagamon threw himself off the cliff and a couple of seconds later the children heard the loud splash of him falling into the fast paced river below.

The seven Digimon stayed tense for a couple of seconds, waiting to see if Kuwagamon would make a return, but when all stayed silent they relaxed and looked back towards the children. It was silent before they all charged forward with cheers and smiles.

"That was amazing! I can't believe you managed to beat him!" Taichi laughed as he pulled Agumon into a tight hug that the dinosaur Digimon was more than happy to return. Taichi blinked as his hand touched Agumon's side though and felt cold skin.

"Hey what happened to your cut?" Taichi questioned as he pulled back and lifted Agumon's arm to take a look for himself. All that was left now though was a faded scar, as if the wound had happened many weeks ago.

"It's because of you Taichi! I was healed when I got strong, and it was all because of you!" Agumon explained with a grin as Taichi allowed his arm to drop back to his side.

"Because of me?"

"It's because you believe it us." Biyomon explained softly as she hugged Sora's leg with her wings. The girl blinked as she petted the bird Digimon's head lightly.

"I don't understand. Why are we so important to you?" Sora questioned as she looked around at all the Digimon who were now getting different type of congratulations from the children.

"Well that's because you're our partners. We've already explained this to you." Tentomon buzzed as he fly around Koushirou's head happily.

"Partners?" Taichi questioned but before Agumon could answer the cliff gave a forcibly shake sending the kids to the ground. Taichi stayed low as he looked around cautiously trying to spot what had made them fall.

"Are you alright, Takeru?" Yamato asked as he quickly scanned his Otōto for injuries and breathed a quiet sigh when he realized he was fine. But then he frowned when Takeru didn't answer him.

"Takeru? What's the matter?" Yamato demanded as he saw the small blonde staring at the ground not far from them with terrified blue eyes. The boy shook in fear as he pointed ahead of him.

"Onii-chan…" He whimpered. Yamato barely was able to hold back a scream as he spotted the cause for the shake attack seconds ago. Starting from one edge of the cliff and running to the other side was a very long line. The cliff shook once more and the line quickly became a crack that started to get bigger.

"Grab hold of somebody!" Yamato shouted as he threw himself over Takeru just as the crack split in half, sending the small edge that the children were sitting on into the air.

Gravity took hold in a matter of seconds and the children found themselves screaming as they fell down towards the rushing river far below them.

'Daisuke!' Taichi thought desperately to himself just as the whole group crashed into the river with a loud splash.

* * *

The peaceful moment between Daisuke and V-Mon was shattered when Shellmon burst from the sea with a furious roar.

"Get back Daisuke!" V-Mon ordered as he jumped in front of his smaller partner but before either of the two could react Shellmon lowered his head slightly revealing a small whole that was right in the middle of his head.

"**HYDRO PRESSURE**!" Shellmon shouted before blasting the two with a powerful wave of water that sent them flying into the sand. Daisuke coughed as he tried to rub the water from his eyes.

"V-Mon?" Daisuke whimpered as his vision finally cleared. The blue reptile though was unconscious completely soaked to the bone. Shellmon decided to take full advantage of V-Mon's injured state and grabbed the two in a tight tentacle grip.

"Let me go! V-Mon!" Daisuke shouted as he struggled trying to get to his injured friend but Shellmon simply growled. He slowly spun his head around before tossing his hair off to the right and releasing his grip on both Daisuke and V-Mon.

Daisuke screamed as he and V-Mon flew through the air but he was cut off when he crashed into the ocean with a loud splash.

Daisuke held a hand to his mouth as he held his breath, the water surrounded him threatening to end his life as he tried to swim to the surface. He couldn't bring the energy though and his desperate attempts to reach the surface started to slow down.

'Aniki...help me...'

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Translations**

\- **Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – _The term used for little or younger brother._

-**Aniki **(お兄さん, Older Brother) _\- The term used for Older or Big brother._

-**Okaa/Kaa** (母, {Respected} Mother) - _The term used for ones mother._

**-Otou/Tou **(父, {Respected} Father) – _The term used for ones father._

-**Onee/Nee** (姉, {Respected} Elder Sister_) – Term used for a respected older sister._

**-****Onii/Nii** (兄弟, {Respected} Elder Brother) – _Term used for a respected older brother._

**-****Sempai **(先輩, Upperclassman) –_ Used for one's senior (colleague, fellow student) or more generally somebody in the same social class but superior to you (ex, 'Kunou-sempai')_

**Digimon Levels**

**Fresh – **Fresh Digimon are ones that have only just hatched from their Digieggs. They're harmless and weak, their attacks doing little more than tickle you.

**Baby – **Baby Digimon are the next the Digimon Digivolve into too. They now have more unique features and their attacks patch a bit more punch. They're still weak against Digimon who are a higher level than them though.

**Child – **Digimon who reach Child levels are now much bigger and more colourful, with friendship and love a Chosen Digimon will stay in their child form as long as they are not fighting. They're attacks can now do actual damage but if the Digimon is a higher level is won't do any good.

**Adult – **The Adult form of a Digimon is a form that every Digimon can reach after a lot of work. They are normally much bigger in size, but some do stay small, and they're attacks are incredible strong.

**Perfect – **The Perfect form of a Digimon is a nearly impossible form to make without the help of a Chosen Child. With the help of their crests the Chosen Digimon are nearly unbeatable in power and strength, but if forced to Digivolve then it will have terrible consequences for both the Chosen Digimon and the Chosen Child.

**Ultimate – **An Ultimate level Digimon is almost on par to the Digimon Gods when it comes to power. They are incredible in both strength and appearance but the power is hard to control and not many Digimon can keep themselves sane when they reach this level. Only training and determination will keep a Digimon strong enough to fight the power that all Digimon crave.


	3. S1 - Episode 2

**Universe: **Digimon Adventure AU

**Genre: **Friendship &amp; Adventure

**Disclaimer: **Digimon does not belong to me.

**Warnings: **Violence, blood, OOC, fighting and Mild Swearing.

**Summary: **Adventure AU! What if Daisuke had been adopted by the Yagami family when he was four years old? What if he was with Taichi on that fateful day at Summer Camp? How different would the adventure have been with a bit of Miracles added to the mix?

**Author Notes:** It's officially decided then! Daisuke will be receiving the other Virtue this season and in 02 will be when he claims the Miracle Virtue. Thank you so much for giving your opinion guys, to have so many people willing to help me with this is so heart-warming. To those who did want Daisuke to have Miracles as Daisuke's crest don't panic, I promise you Daisuke will still be connected to the power of Miracles, he just won't be getting the crest until 02.

Before I let you get to the story I just want to explain something about V-Mon and Daisuke. Yes V-Mon is the same age as the other Chosen Children's Digimon, and yes he knows just as much about the world as they do. But his partner is 6 years old. I believe that Digimon adapt to how their partners act, take Patamon for example; in Adventure he's more mature than Takeru but also still willing to enjoy himself along with his partner. In 02 on the other hand Takeru is the mature one of the two and Patamon is the childish one.

This situation is the same, V-Mon will be the more mature one until Daisuke gets more experience and then he will turn into the V-Mon we all know and love.

Also if you're wondering what I'm doing with V-Mon's evolution line then please remember that Daisuke has _two_ crests. I've never read the V-Tamer Manga but I know enough to know that V-Dramon is perfect for the crest Daisuke is receiving in this part of the story.

XV-Mon will be making appearance but not until 02 when Daisuke finally gets his Crest of Miracles.

With that I would like you all to enjoy and please review ^_^

**27/06/15 – **Why did no one tell me I had got Daisuke's introduction wrong?! Didn't anyone notice that I called him Motomiya instead of Yagami?

**12/07/15 – **Thanks to Sulphur99 for giving me tips on my translations. This chapter has been read through and I've corrected the mistakes I caught. Their still might be some though.

* * *

**A Touch of Miracles: Season 1 **

**Episode 2: ****Explosive Evolution! Greymon and V-Dramon are born!**

* * *

"_V-Mon?" Daisuke whimpered as his vision finally cleared. The blue reptile though was unconscious completely soaked to the bone. Shellmon decided to take full advantage of V-Mon's injured state and grabbed the two in a tight tentacle grip._

"_Let me go! V-Mon!" Daisuke shouted as he struggled trying to get to his injured friend but Shellmon simply growled. He slowly spun his head around before tossing his hair off to the right and releasing his grip on both Daisuke and V-Mon._

_Daisuke screamed as he and V-Mon flew through the air but he was cut off when he crashed into the ocean with a loud splash. _

Water surrounded him, blocking his ears and making his eyes burn horrible. Daisuke barely managed to push himself to the surface with a desperate gasp of air.

"V-Mon! V-Mon!" Daisuke called out as he tried to stay above the water. The waves of the sea were vicious and were determined to claim him though. Daisuke coughed as he came back up once more but this time he heard someone else gasp beside him.

"Daisuke!" V-Mon shouted as he coughed up a mouthful of water before quickly swimming to his six year old partner. Daisuke chocked as he went under another wave before V-Mon got hold of his arm and pulled him close.

"I've got you Daisuke." V-Mon reassured as Daisuke shook and coughed in his arms.

"I-I can't s-swim so good V-Mon." Daisuke admitted shamefully as his body shivered from the cold and he knew V-Mon wouldn't be able to keep hold of him forever. Another wave crashed into them hard enough to send them spinning under the water.

V-Mon eyes widened in shock as he realised he lost his partner in the chaos and quickly searched the water finding him sinking not far from him completely unconscious. Cursing himself quietly V-Mon swam down and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist and tried to swim to the surface.

But it was getting hard to move, Daisuke was weighing him down and his lungs were burning with his need to breathe. V-Mon found his vision blurring and just as he was about to let go of his breath something huge and yellow burst through the water and grabbed him and Daisuke.

It was all too much for V-Mon and just as he was forced through the surface he finally lost his fight with consciousness. Daisuke's warmth as V-Mon held him in his arms was the last sensation he felt before he fell into the blackness.

* * *

"_Grab hold of somebody!" Yamato shouted as he threw himself over Takeru just as the crack split in half, sending the small edge that the children were sitting on into the air._

_Gravity took hold in a matter of seconds and the children found themselves screaming as they fell down towards the rushing river far below them._

"Onii-chan!" Takeru screamed as he felt himself coming loose from Yamato's hold but the older blonde quickly grabbed hold of his wrist just as a set of claws grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"I got you, Takeru!" Yamato called as he held Gabumon tightly under his free arm. Behind Takeru Patamon desperately flapped his wings trying to keep the two boys and Gabumon afloat in the air but he didn't have the strength.

Further down Sora's scream was cut short as she was jolted in the air. Though her descent hadn't completely stopped she had slowed down quite a bit.

"Don't worry Sora! I won't let you fall." Biyomon reassured even as she strained to keep them both in the air. Despite herself Sora couldn't help but feel her heart give an unexpected thrum.

Taichi and Agumon landed in the river with a loud splash, quickly Taichi grabbed hold of the dinosaur's claw and pulled them to the surface. Both coughed as they heard someone else splash into the water with them.

"Are you alright?" Taichi coughed and Agumon nodded as he kept a tight grip on Taichi's gloved hand.

"**AQUA NET**!" They heard just before the water started to bubble around them. To their shock the water suddenly formed a strong, but wet, raft that somehow seemed to hold them up.

"What?!" Joe cried out in completely shocked as he looked around himself in a panicked frenzy. Taichi and Agumon scooted back as the others quickly landed on their makeshift raft with splashing thumps.

"How is this possible? It's like the water has become a solid matter but when I touch it, it still feels like a liquid." Koushirou mused as he ran his hand around him before lifting it in the air and watching in fascination as water dripped from his fingers.

"Water is my element. There's nothing I can't do with it!" Gomamon boasted as he easily swam in the raging river along side of the group with a grin.

"Don't get to close to the edge, Takeru." Yamato warned as he pulled Takeru into the middle of the raft causing the 8 year old to pout. Not far from them Mimi sat with her legs pulled to her chest as she nibbled on her lip.

"My hair will lose its shine if I stay near the water too long." Mimi whined as she reached up to pull her hat down further on her head. Beside her Palmon patted her knee in sympathy.

"I suffer from travel sickness, are we near land yet? I think I'm going to throw up." Joe groaned as he held his stomach and the kids scooted away from him slightly just in case. Gomamon rolled his eyes before something caught his attention not far ahead.

"Don't worry Joe! The river is slowing down so we can jump off at that bank up ahead." Gomamon pointed out as Tentomon buzzed above him to get a closer look. Sure enough the fast passed river did slow down and with Gomamon's careful guidance the water raft pulled up towards the bank allowing them all to jump off.

"Well I guess I should say thank you uh...?" Joe hinted and Gomamon grinned as he patted his chest with one of his flippers.

"I'm Gomamon now."

"So you've completely changed to a different being now?" Koushirou asked but Tentomon was quick to shake his head slightly

"It's a bit more complicated than that Koushiro-_Han._ We're still the same just different. I was Motimon but now I'm Tentomon."

"We Digivolved!" Agumon grinned showing off his sharper fangs as he looked up at Taichi with pure adoration.

"Digivolve?" Taichi questioned as he looked at the orange dinosaur in confusion. It was Tentomon who answered him though as he buzzed above the children's heads.

"When we gain enough experience and power then we can Digivolve. Digivolution helps us reach the next level in terms of power. As Motimon I was a Baby Level Digimon but now I'm Tentomon, a Child Level Digimon." Tentomon summarized. Koushirou hummed as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"So that means that you're more powerful now as Tentomon when compared to before when you were Motimon."

"That's right. It's the same for the rest of us as well. At Baby Level I was Yokomon but now I'm Biyomon." The pink bird Digimon said as she gestured to herself and the other Digimon quickly followed her example.

"First, I was Tsunomon but now I'm Gabumon." The lizard Digimon greeted as Patamon rested easily on top of his head.

"I went from Tokomon to Patamon."

"I was a Tanemon but now I'm Palmon." The Ivy Digimon explained to her partner as she blushed ever so slightly.

"I went from Koromon to Agumon and it was all because of you Taichi." Agumon admitted causing the brunet to blink in shock.

"Me? What did I do?" The boy questioned as he pointed to himself and Agumon grinned as he pointed to the scar that was on his side.

"I explained this earlier, remember? It thanks to you that I was able to become so strong. Your belief in me allowed me to borrow some of your power. That's what's made us Digivolve so easily."

"My power? But I didn't feel anything." Taichi murmured as he looked down at his glove which was partly stained with Koromon's blood, the river hadn't managed to wash it all away and Taichi knew it wouldn't come out now it had dried.

"We didn't take much and you have so much power inside of you, you wouldn't notice if we had taken more." Gomamon chuckled causing Biyomon to whack him round the head with her wing.

"Not that we would. You're our partners and we wouldn't want anything to happen to you." She reassured with a smile.

"Biyomon…" Sora muttered still not used to the adoration the Digimon had for her.

"Right what are we going to do now?" Yamato asked the question that everyone was thinking. The children fell silent before Joe suddenly sighed.

"If only there was a payphone nearby, then we would be able to call someone to come get us." Joe said.

"But we don't even know where we are!" Taichi pointed out sharply and Sora quickly held up her hands in a placid manner.

"Calm down. At least we know where we started off." Sora reassured and Takeru grinned as he pointed behind him.

"Up on the cliff!"

"So should we backtrack or go forward?" Yamato questioned and Sora shrugged.

"Well I was always taught to stay in the same place if I got lost but I don't think going back up there is a good idea. What if that big bug comes back?" She pointed out before Taichi grinned with his hands resting behind his head.

"Plus staying in the same place is stupid. It's easier to go look for them." Taichi said simply. Sora scoffed before she gave her friend a dry look.

"That's also the reason why your Okaa-san kept you in a harness till you were 8."

"So we go forward then?" Koushirou confirmed and the children all nodded in agreement

"Let's follow the river! Eventually we'll reach the seaside there." Gomamon suggested and the other Digimon all grinned.

"That's a good idea, Gomamon." Gabumon praised causing the white seal Digimon to puff his chest out slightly in pride.

"Is no one going to question why there is a seaside so close to a mountain range?" Joe demanded but sighed when he realised he was being ignored.

Together the group of children and Digimon headed off, unknowing going in the opposite direction to their astray companion.

* * *

It was the feeling of a weight resting on his chest that awoke Daisuke from his sleep. He groaned as he felt his ears pop, allowing him to hear the soft whispers that echoed around him.

"_What do you think he is?"_

"_I don't know. He's strange looking."_

"_Wonder why Leomon saved him?"_

Daisuke groaned again before he forced himself to open his eyes. It was a struggle, it felt like they were stuck together by glue, but eventually he managed revealing his mocha coffee eyes.

There were three yellow blogs around him, two on either side him and another on his chest. It took a while before his vision focused properly but when it did he gasped and scooted backwards fearfully.

"Hey! What was that for?" The yellow blob that had been on his chest whined as it pushed itself up, having falling backwards when Daisuke moved away.

As Daisuke looked at them he quickly realised they were literally balls of yellow goo, they didn't have any hands or legs and their bodies moved like jelly. The only feature they did have were their bright red eyes and huge smiles.

"Who are you?" Daisuke demanded shakily as he pulled his legs to his chest. He saw that he was resting in a strange hut that seemed to be made of mud and leaves. Daisuke himself was resting on a rock completely covered in soft green moss.

The three coloured blobs looked at each other before looking back at Daisuke with huge smiles.

"We're Zurumon!"

"Zurumon?" Daisuke questioned before flinching slightly as one of the Zurumon decided to rub up against his side. Despite having a slimy appearance the small Digimon felt strangely solid. It took a couple of seconds for Daisuke to relax enough to stroke Zurumon's head slightly causing it to purr.

Daisuke quickly realised the one attached to his side was actually the smallest of the three, it's form wasn't as big as the others and it was the way it approached Daisuke without fear that made the 6 year think it must be very young.

"That's right! This is our home, Lion Heart Village." Another Zurumon explained as it bounced slightly. This one sounded slightly feminine and while being the biggest of the three it's form was slimmer than the other two.

"We've never seen anything like you before. What kind of Digimon are you?" The third Zurumon demanded loudly in a scratchy deep voice. Unlike the other two this Zurumon seemed to be full of energy, unable to stay in place and constantly moving from Daisuke's resting place to floor.

"I'm not a Digimon, I'm a kid. I'm Yagami Daisuke and I'm 6." Daisuke introduced himself with a grin just as he was taught to do. He knew it was polite to introduce yourself when meeting strangers to make a good impression.

The Zurumon gasped in awe as they stared at Daisuke as if he was the greatest discovery they had ever made. Daisuke worried his lip as he looked around the hut unable to spot his new found partner with him.

"Um have you seen my friend? He's a blue dragon Digimon with a yellow V mark between his eyes." Daisuke questioned nervously hoping that V-Mon had been saved from the sea like he has.

"Oh! You mean V-Mon." The eldest Zurumon grinned,

"Yeah we know him!" The middle Zurumon shouted seemingly unable to actually turn his voice down to a respectable level.

"He's out-"

"What are you 3 doing in here?! You were told to leave the boy alone!" A stern voice sudden called out from the doorway causing the three Zurumon to flinch fearfully.

Daisuke looked up curiously to see yet another Digimon standing in a small gap that worked as a door. This one looked like a cross between a dinosaur and a rabbit, it was walking on four legs and it's face was kind of flat. It had bushy fur though that seemed to be a mix between red and orange, stripes of blue also covered it's frame. Finally coming out of it's tail bone was eight long tails that looked similar to feathers.

"Master Elecmon!" The three Zurumon yelped as the Mammal Digimon seemed to tap his foot repeatedly on the ground, his expression clearly stating what it thought about the actions of the Slime Digimon.

"How about we make a deal? You go and do your choirs and I won't tell Chief Leomon of all the pranks you've pulled while he's been gone. Hmm?" Elecmon suggested in a wise but masculine voice and Daisuke watched as the Zurumon seemed to pale slightly.

"Yes, Master Elecmon!" They cried out before they quickly slid out through the doorway so fast it made Elecmon's tail ruffle slightly. Elecmon chuckled before he walked over to wear Daisuke was sitting and smiled up at the boy.

"Hello Daisuke. I'm glad to see you've finally awakened, your partner has been waiting anxiously since your arrival here." Elecmon said with a soft smile. Daisuke was quick to jump to his feet in excitement.

"You mean V-Mon's okay?" Daisuke cried out to the small Digimon that only came up to Daisuke's waist in height. Elecmon nodded before he turned to walk towards the door once more.

"Follow me and I'll take you to him." Elecmon called and Daisuke was quick to follow the surprisingly fast Digimon. As he slipped through the doorway of the hut Daisuke's eyes widened in awe as he finally got a good look at the village.

The village sat in a clear patch right in the middle of a forest, Daisuke could see trees surrounding the place in a circle. Huts made of leaves and mud sat all around the edges and in the middle sat a small pond with clear blue water.

"Oh wow." Daisuke whispered as he saw Zurumons and Elecmons running around doing different choirs or just playing together.

"Welcome to Lion Heart Village, young human." Master Elecmon said as he looked over the village with proud eyes. Daisuke smiled as he bent down to pet a small Zurumon that had bumped into his ankle with a squeak.

"Why is it called that?" Daisuke questioned in curiosity as he watched the Zurumon return with it's playmates.

"It is to honour the protector of this world." Elecmon explained but just as Daisuke goes to ask another question he hears a gasp.

"Daisuke! You're awake!" The six year old spun around with a huge grin and quickly spotted the familiar blue dragon Digimon.

"V-Mon!" Daisuke shouted as he ran forward before throwing himself straight into V-Mon's waiting arms, hugging his partner tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Daisuke! I was so worried when you didn't wake up." V-Mon whispered as he lifted Daisuke off his feet. Daisuke didn't protest, in fact when V-Mon put him down Daisuke jumped on the Digimon's back instead.

"Thank you for taking care of him, Master Elecmon." V-Mon said in gratitude to the smaller Digimon as he slipped his arms underneath Daisuke's legs. Daisuke grinned as he wrapped his arms loosely around V-Mon's neck before bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you, Master Elecmon."

"Stay for a bit longer, young V-Mon. The forest isn't safe and with the protector away it's best to stay in the village boundaries." Master Elecmon suggested but V-Mon knew it wasn't a request.

"Thanks." V-Mon replied simply with a smile and with that master Elecmon turned away from the two and returned to his duties.

"What do you want to do now Daisuke? Are you feeling alright or do you want to lay down?" V-Mon asked his partner but Daisuke stayed silent as he spotted something. The three Zurumon who had awoken him were struggling to get a small clay pot to the pond, obviously trying to get some water.

"I think we should repay them." Daisuke replied before wiggling back down to the floor. V-Mon blinked before looking at his partner in confusion.

"Repay them?"

"Yeah! They did take care of us, so let's repay them for it!" Daisuke grinned before he ran over to the three Zurumon and lifted the small pot easily from them.

"Hey! Don't take that!" The eldest one scolded but it fell silent when it realised that Daisuke was walking closer to the pond.

"You're trying to get water, right? Well then let me help you. You did make me better after all." Daisuke said simply. The three Zurumon traded a look before they cheered and bounced around Daisuke's ankles.

Not far V-Mon watched from afar with a smile before he went to help another Zurumon who was also trying to get water.

Master Elecmon watched as the two helped out the others with their choirs and shook his head with a smile. The Village is usually quiet and sad with the protector gone but those two had somehow managed to bring back the smiles that had disappeared.

"What a lovely sound." Master Elecmon whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and allowed the sounds of his village laughing to surround him.

* * *

They hadn't been walking for long but already the differences to their home were obvious, the trees were thick with life and the leaves were coloured blue and green. The bushes and flowers were all strange looking, some even seemed to be breathing as they walked past.

"What strange trees, I've never seen anything like them before." Sora whispered as she pressed her hand against one with glowing blue leaves, watching as her hand sunk through it like water.

"It's weird, my allergies aren't acting up so their obviously not given off any pollen." Joe pointed out as he carefully walked while cleaning his glasses.

"I wonder if it actually gets dark here." Mimi wondered absently as she gracefully stepped over a mud puddle, squeaking as he jumped onto a stray root to avoid another one.

"Don't be ridiculous, that phenomenon would be unnatural." Koushirou grunted as he kept close to Taichi and Agumon, with Tentomon buzzing near his head.

"What part of this is natural to you?" Yamato demanded as he shifted his grip on Takeru, who he had pulled on to his back when he saw the amount of rocks and branches that the 8 year old could trip on.

"We're almost there!" Gomamon called out suddenly from where he had been happily swimming in the river beside them.

"How can you tell?" Patamon wondered from where he sat on Gabumon's head and Gomamon puffed his chest out.

"I'm Gomamon! Anything to do with water, and I can control." The seal said cockily causing Biyomon to snort from where she was walking beside Sora.

"And yet when it's bath time you're never to be seen." She chided before bringing her wing up to avoid being splashed by a small wave of water.

"Look! There it is!" Palmon shouted as she pointed ahead of them. The children blinked in shock as they saw the forest very suddenly cut off and turned into a beautiful beach with a bright blue sea.

Gomamon quickly swam down the final few laps of the river before jumping straight onto the sand with a loud cheer.

"This is amazing." Sora breathed in shock as she bent down and touched the sand softly with her fingers feeling the warmth just from a simply touch.

"The weather condition is different here than the forest. It was damp and cold in there but suddenly it's hot, it's strange." Koushirou grumbled in slight frustration as the Digital World seemed to be turning all his theories upside down.

"Hey do you hear that?" Taichi suddenly asked as he heard a faint sound from behind the waves. Everyone fell silent before they heard it together.

"It's a phone!" Yamato said in astonishment as the noise became louder and more clearer, what they were hearing was defiantly the ringing of a public payphone.

"But where's it coming from?" Joe questioned before Mimi gasped and pointed to something further down the beach near the sea edge.

"There!" The children all turned to where Mimi was pointing and their eyes widened in shock. Sitting near the edge of the beach, just avoiding the water, was seven public payphones.

"See it's just like I said, all we need is a payphone to call for help!" Joe shouted in almost hysterical relief as the group started running across the sand towards the phones. Taichi and Agumon were the first ones to reach it but as soon as Taichi touched the phone the ringing stopped.

"Why did it stop, Taichi?" Agumon questioned as Taichi put the phone to his ear to hear the dial tone before hanging up.

"Guess we missed it." Taichi shrugged simply before digging into his pocket and pulling out some coins before once again picking up the receiver.

"I want to try too. Maybe I can get through to Okaa-san." Sora mumbled before she went to the next payphone and slipped open the door, digging out her purse from her trouser pocket. As the others started following her example Taichi dialled the familiar number of his home and waited.

"Hello? Kaa-san? It's me, Taichi."Taichi called out eagerly as soon as he heard someone pick up but his face fell as soon as someone answered on the other side.

_"¿Hola? ¿Quién es este? Juan es que usted? ¿Te das cuenta de lo tarde que es ?!"_

"I guess there's a connection problem." Taichi assumed as he looked at Agumon who shrugged as his partner hung up the phone.

"Okaa-san? Okaa-san? It's me Sora. Are you alright?" Sora called down the phone as someone picked up her phone but she ended up having the same problems as Taichi.

_"Sora? Wer ist dieser Sora von dem Sie sprechen? Ich heiße Frank und Sie nur ein sehr wichtiges Treffen unterbrochen!"_

Frightened Sora quickly hung up the phone to get away from the shouting foreign man before releasing a deep sigh.

"Are you alright, Sora?" Biyomon questioned as she placed a wing on her leg and Sora smiled down at the Digimon in reassurance.

"I'm alright. Is anyone else having any luck?" Sora called out as she walked out of the booth to join Taichi in the sand.

"Nope." Yamato called from where he and Takeru were sharing and a booth, looking bored as he held the phone away from his ear. Even from the distance both Taichi and Sora could hear someone screaming from down the phone.

_"-Просто ждать, пока я доберусь до тебя, Хэмиш! Вы будете сожалеть говорить ко мне нравится! Я сделаю вас нет очистите киосков, пока ваши руки кровоточили!__-__"_

"I just keep getting a load of music. I think they put me on hold." Mimi pouted as she fiddled with the wire connecting her phone to the hook.

"_I think I called the wrong number. I'm sorry for bothering you_." Koushirou spoke in English as he hung the phone with a frustrated sigh. He shook his head as he joined the others in the sand.

By now everyone had given up except Joe who was running back and forth between the Payphones hoping to get one that works.

"Maybe this time?" Joe mumbled as he prepared dial up another number.

"So is anyone else starting to think we should get Joe-sempai away from the phones?" Sora asked as she watched the Junior High Student run back and forth in a hysterical fashion.

"No matter how many times he tries, those phones are not going to work." Yamato grumbled as he watched Takeru play with the Digimon in the sand not too far away.

"I'm hungry." Mimi whined as she rubbed her rumbling stomach. Koushirou flushed as his own stomach gave off a loud rumble.

"I don't have anything on me. The only thing I have is my purse and…this thing that fell out the sky?" Sora questioned as she pulled off the device from her belt and looked at it in confusion.

"What are these anyway?" Taichi questioned as he lifted his shirt to look at his own, which was attached to the belt around his shorts.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important, right?" Yamato pointed out as he held his in gloved hand and the others nodded in agreement.

"I haven't got any food either. All I've got is my laptop, my camera and a small cell phone but none of its worked since we got here." Koushirou said as he hugged his bag close to his chest. Taichi couldn't help but throw a questioning look at the younger boy beside him.

"Why would you bring all that to Summer Camp?"

"Well what do you have on you, Taichi-san_?"_ Koushirou retorted and the brunet shrugged as he pulled out his mini spyglass and wallet.

"The rest of the stuff Kaa-sanpacked for us is in Daisuke's backpack. It was just easier that way seeing as he never goes anywhere without it." Taichi admitted as he shoved his stuff back into his pocket wishing he had grabbed at least a couple of snacks to carry instead of making Daisuke hold it.

"I've only got my wallet." Yamato admitted just before he caught Takeru as the little boy threw himself into his chest with a giggle.

"Look what I've got!" Takeru cried out as he pulled off his backpack and opened it up to reveal it was stack full of sweets, sodas and chips. Generally all things parents want kids to stop eating.

"Takeru! Where did all that come from?" Yamato demanded as he tried to work out how Takeru snuck all that by his Okaa-san_._

"I've been saving up for a long time. Every time I brought something, I would always save a bit so I could take lots away with me to camp!" Takeru answered brightly as he passed a bag of chips and a can of soda to everyone.

"What have you got Mimi? Anything useful?" Sora asked as she carefully opened her bag of chips and ate with a happy sound. Mimi hummed as she removed her pink bag from her shoulder and placed it in front of her.

"Honestly I haven't look in here yet, my Tou-chanpacked it for me. Let's see I've got a compass, cooking fuel, a flashlight, one of those knives with all the gadgets on and also a first aid kid." Mimi said as she placed all the stuff in the sand in front of her.

"Of course I've also got my hairbrush, my purse and my personal cell phone."

"Why didn't you say you had a compass earlier?!" Yamato demanded in irritation as he clenched his fist tightly around his soda can.

"It's broken. I dropped my bag when I was getting off the bus and it smashed." Mimi answered simply as she clapped her hands to rid them off crumbs.

"Well at least if we find some real food we'll have a way to cook it." Sora pointed out causing Taichi and Yamato to nod in agreement. Despite loving junk food they knew it wasn't something they would be able to survive off of, especially if help wasn't coming anytime soon. Taichi sighed as he crunched down another chip before he looked over at Joe, who was still at the phones.

"Joe-san_! _Come and eat something before you pass out!" Taichi called out to his senior who glared at him over his shoulders.

"It's rude to interrupt someone on the phone! Besides that's all sugar, I can't eat that stuff!" Joe grumbled before going back to the phone and trying another number.

"Joe-san_'s_ not diabetic right?" Koushirou questioned in worry but blinked when Taichi snorted while Sora shook her head with a dry smile.

"No. He's just thinks that the stuff in the junk food will kill him he eats just one bite." Sora explained simply and Koushirou nodded as he sipped the last drops of his soda.

"He's trying to call the telephone repairman now." Taichi pointed out as he rolled his eyes in frustration. Sora sighed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You know how Joe-sempai is when he panics Tai. It's easier to let it run it's-?!"

"Look!" Taichi suddenly cried out as he spotted something hanging over Joe's shoulders and resting on his waist. Sora eyes widened in shock as she realized the bag looked very familiar, she gasped though when Joe turned just enough to reveal a small red cross printed on the flap of the bag.

"Joe-sempaihas got the emergency food!" Sora pointed out get the attention of all the other kids who looked over in curiosity.

"Joe-sempai! Joe-sempai!" Koushirou called out causing Joe to give a restrained yell of frustration as he glared at his younger friends.

"What did I just say? I'm busy so leave me alone!"

"But Joe-san that bag you've got. Isn't that the emergency supplies from Camp?" Taichi demanded and Joe sighed as he hung up the phone before walking over to the group.

"Of course it is. I was assigned as Cabin Manager as such it's my job to watch the emergency supplies for our Cabin." He explained as he sat down on the ground before pulling out a bag full of medical supplies and another bag full of crackers, water and dried fruit.

"Well at least we're not going to starve now." Yamato pointed out as he helped Takeru add his collection of sweets in the middle of the group with the rest of the food. Koushirou did a quick count of the food and water before nodding his head.

"If we're careful there should be enough to feed all of us, Digimon included, for about 5 days." Koushirou calculated as the Digimon made their way back over to the group.

"Don't add us to calculations Koushirou-han." Tentomon buzzed as he flew over to the group and landed next to the small red headed boy with a small thump.

"What do you mean Tentomon?"

"We're capable of feeding ourselves you know. We may have been small but we did live before you lot come here." Gomamon snorted and despite him being rude Biyomon nodded in agreement.

"We can find our own food. You keep that for yourselves." She stated firmly and Sora blinked thrown completely by the Digimon's strange sacrifice.

"Biyomon…"

"Here Agumon. You can the rest of my chips if you want." Taichi offered as he held out his half empty bag waiting for the orange Dinosaur to cup his hands together in front of him.

"A-Are you sure Taichi? I can find my own food you know. I don't want you wasting it on me." Agumon objected as he looked at the small pile of chips that was now gathered in his hands. Taichi scoffed before taking a big gulp from his soda before answering.

"Don't be stupid. You saved me from that bug earlier on, it would be pretty jerkish of me if I don't pay you back somehow." Taichi pointed out before he sighed as Agumon still looked worried.

"Well think of it this way then, it's just going to go to waste if you don't eat it. I don't like BBQ flavour." Agumon liked that idea much better, after all he was helping Taichi by stopping him from wasting food. With that thought Agumon happily gobbled down the remaining chips, wondering to himself why Taichi didn't like the flavour. They were delicious.

Taichi looked away from the Digimon just in time to catch Sora smiling at him having watched him giving up his portion of the food for his Digimon. Taichi blinked before looking away in embarrassment, he never liked it when Sora caught him doing something nice for someone else. She always gave him this strange look that made him feel weird.

Sitting next to Yamato Gabumon awoke from his short nap as a scent brushed passed his nose. Sniffing Gabumon got to his feet and followed the trail to a small pile of sand just behind Taichi.

"What are you doing Gabumon?" Yamato called as he followed his Digimon who was still sniffing the air. Taichi blinked as he got to his feet before looking in the direction Gabumon was sniffing just in time to see something catch the light.

"What's that?" Taichi questioned as he jogged over to the small pile of sand with Gabumon not far behind him. Easily brushing off the sand Taichi's eyes widened in shock as he pulled out a very familiar looking backpack and sketchbook.

"Tai?" Sora questioned as she ran up to Taichi with Yamato following not far behind her. Her eyes widened though as she spotted the sketchbook on the ground and quickly bent down to pick it up.

"What is it?" Yamato asked as Taichi hands tightened on the fabric slightly frustration clear on his face.

"It's my Otōto's backpack. He must have been here just before we arrived." Taichi admitted as he realised how close he had come to reuniting with his missing Otōto.

"Daisuke-chan's not one to run off if he's lost though. That's more something you would do." Sora pointed out and Taichi tilted his head slightly as he realised what she said was true.

"So if that's true. What would have made him leave the beach?" Yamato questioned just before the sea exploded upwards with a huge bang. The group of children all turned just in time to see a huge Digimon pull itself out of the water with a furious roar.

"Does that answer your question, Yamato?" Gabumon questioned sweetly without a trace of sarcasm in his tone just before the Digimon roared once more.

* * *

With Daisuke's and V-Mon's help the Lion Heart Village was soon clear of choirs and Master Elecmon watched as everyone relaxed around the small pond.

The relaxing atmosphere though was shattered by a small ripple in the pond. Master Elecmon's eyes narrowed as the ripples become bigger before he finally heard a loud thump.

"What was that?" Daisuke questioned as another loud thump sounded. V-Mon blinked in shock as the all the Zurumon and Elecmon froze in fear.

"Leomon! Figh' me Leomon!" Someone suddenly roared from the forest and Master Elecmon suddenly jumped into actions.

"Get all the Zurumon to safety, prepare to defend the village!" Master Elecmon roared and V-Mon was quick to pull Daisuke out of the way as everyone rushed into action.

"What's happening, Master Elecmon?" V-Mon demanded as he made sure to keep his partner close as the thumping, which were defiantly footsteps, were now sounding much closer than before.

"It's Ogremon! He's an Adult Ogre Digimon who's had a very fierce rivalry with our protector ever since the two were Fresh Digimon!" Master Elecmon hurriedly explained just before the finale line of trees was viciously knocked down.

"**SPARKLING THUNDER**!" Elecmon shouted and Daisuke watched as thunder was charged up at the tip of his tails before blasting towards the shadows of the forest. A loud yelp was heard as the attack hit its mark.

"Ya irritain' rodent Elecmon!" The Digimon roared as he finally left the shadows and stomped into the light of the village. Daisuke gasped as V-Mon stepped in front of him protectively already sensing his partner's.

In front of the group of three stood a huge Digimon who reminded Daisuke of the goblins he saw in fairytale books. He towered over the three of them with two huge fists and a permanent sick grin on his face. His skin was bright green and he had black belts around his leg and right arm. He also had a black belt loincloth. In his hand was a vicious piece of bone with metal spikes sticking out all over it.

"You are not welcome here, Ogremon! Chief Leomon is not here so leave!" Master Elecmon ordered but Ogremon simply laughed.

"I know 'ee's not 'ere, rat! But 'ee hasn' been meetin' me for out fights. I'm goin' to show him wha' happens when he tries to get out of deal!** BONE CLUB**!" Ogremon roared as he slammed his club down on the ground creating a wave of rocks that flew towards the group of three.

"Daisuke look out!" V-Mon shouted as he quickly shoved the six year old to the side before dodging with Elecmon to the other side.

"**SPARKLING THUNDER**!" Elecmon screamed as he fired another blast of thunder from his tail feathers that Ogremon jumped back to dodge.

"**V HEADBUTT**!" V-Mon shouted as V on his forehead glowed bright orange before he jumped forward and slammed into Ogremon with a loud bang. Ogremon flinched backwards before he growled loudly as V-Mon flipped backwards and landed on his feet.

"Ya dare ge' in my way?! Take this! **TYRANT FIST**!" Ogremon shouted as he punched forward with his free hand and released a burst of dark energy from his fist. V-Mon cried out as he flew backwards before crashing to the floor with a loud thump.

"V-Mon!" Daisuke shouted as he quickly ran to his partner's side despite the danger and carefully placed his hands on V-Mon's cool skin.

"Daisuke…get out of here." V-Mon groaned as he pushed himself up to his feet with a loud groan.

"Wha' this? Wha' 'r' ya?" Ogremon grunted as he stared at Daisuke in confusion before he shook his head and hefted his club in the air once more.

"Doesn' ma'ter. **BONE CLUB**!" Ogremon grunted as he swung his club down and V-Mon quickly shoved Daisuke to the side before crying out as he was thrown backwards once more.

"**NINE TAILES**!" Master Elecmon shouted as he suddenly appeared over Ogremon's shoulder and spun in the air before slapping his tails straight into the Ogre's face. Electricity suddenly appeared around Ogremon and he shouted as he fell to the floor.

"ARG! Ya lil' pest!" Ogremon roared as he reached forward and grabbed Elecmon by his tails before throwing him into a tree. Elecmon screamed before he fell to the floor unconscious.

V-Mon growled angrily as he charged up another V Headbutt but this time Ogremon was prepared and easily batted him aside with his club. As Ogremon prepared to use Bone Club a stone suddenly struck his forehead.

"Wha' was tha'?" Ogremon grunted just before another rock slammed into his forehead, just as he turned his head to look though another rock smashed right into his eye causing him to cry out.

"Take that you bully! Leave V-Mon alone!" Daisuke shouted as he picked up another rock about the size of his fist and prepared to throw it.

"Why ya li'l pest! How dare ya throw rocks at me?!" Ogremon roared as he raised his club and slammed it into the ground in front of the small boy. Daisuke cried out as he was thrown backwards and he landed on the ground with a small thud.

"Daisuke!" V-Mon shouted as he forced himself up to his feet before started charging up his attack once more. With a loud yell he used V Headbutt on Ogremon's side forcing the Digimon backwards.

"Stay away from my partner!" V-Mon as he landed on his feet in front of Daisuke, fully prepared to protect him against this beast. Ogremon looked at the two of them blankly before he burst out into cruel laughter.

"Ya think you stand a chance against me? Ya punny Digimon, I'll deal with ya easily." Ogremon snorted as he hefted his club in the air. V-Mon's eyes widened before he turned around and covered Daisuke's small body with his own.

"**BONE CLUB!**" Ogremon roared as he swung his club down and V-Mon cried out as he felt the force smash into his back before he was thrown forwards, Daisuke still held tightly in his arms.

The two crashed to the ground with a loud thump with dirt and mud settling around them. V-Mon clenched his teeth tightly as he tried to rise to his feet. He whimpered though when his back exploded with pain and collapsed to the floor, his tight grip on Daisuke finally failing.

"V-Mon!" Daisuke cried out as he watched the blue Digimon finally fall unconscious to the ground. Daisuke whimpered as he pulled the Digimon in his arms and shook him slightly in desperation.

"V-Mon! V-Mon you've got to wake! Please wake up!" Daisuke begged as tears filled his eyes. The 6 year old sniffed and bit his lip as he forced himself to not to stop sobbing.

"V-Mon please!" Daisuke begged but his eyes widened in horror as a shadow fell across the two of them. Fearfully Daisuke looked up straight into the insane eyes of Ogremon.

"How borin'. Can' believe ya finished already. Wha' a waste of my time." Ogremon grunted as Daisuke shook in fear holding V-Mon close to his chest.

"A-Aniki…" Daisuke whimpered through trembling lips as he stared at Ogremon with unseeing eyes. Strange flashes were going through his mind.

Long orange hair dripping with red liquid, familiar mocha coffee coloured eyes wide but completely dead, sharp teeth in an insane sick grin.

"Che. Ya'r not even goin' to figh' ba'k? Fine then." Ogremon grunted as he clenched his fist and allowed it to be covered by dark energy.

"…Aniki…help me…" Daisuke whispered faintly as his fingernails dug into V-Mon's shoulder without cutting the thick skin.

"**TYRANT FIST**!" Ogremon roared and Daisuke gasped as he was brought back to reality. It was too late to move, the only thing Daisuke could do was curl up around V-Mon and hope to protect him.

As Ogremon released his dark attack a loud screeching noise echoed around the clearing. Daisuke screamed as he tightened his grip on V-Mon just as a familiar bright light surrounded Daisuke's device on his shorts.

V-Mon's eyes snapped open just as the two of them were surrounded in the bright light from Daisuke's device.

* * *

"That's a Shellmon!" Tentomon cried out as the huge shell Digimon released a huge wave of water that destroyed the row of phone booths with a loud smash.

"A what?" Koushirou questioned as the Digimon formed a defensive shield in front of them as Shellmon growled at them furiously.

"Shellmon is an Adult Mollusc Digimon. It stays in the seas unless someone invades its territory." Tentomon buzzed and Joe gulped as he quickly packed away all the emergency supplies in his bag.

"I guess that's what we're doing then, huh?" Joe pointed out needlessly as Taichi proceeded to pulled Daisuke's backpack, with the sketchbook inside, onto his own back for safe keeping.

"Why is everyone bothering me today?! First it was that V-Mon with that pink thing and now there's a whole group of pink things bothering me! Why can't you leave my beach alone?!" Shellmon roared in frustration before stomping the ground hard enough to shake the ground.

"We didn't mean to invade on your territory! Just lets us leave and we'll go back into the forest." Gabumon reassured calmly but Shellmon simply growled.

"No! You will pay! You will drown in the water just like the other two before you!" Shellmon boomed and Taichi felt his heart turn to ice.

He had to be lying right? Daisuke got away. He ran away. That's why he's not here, he got away and is safe!

_But then…why is his backpack still here? If he had run into the forest he wouldn't have left his backpack!_

"I won't let you touch Taichi!" Agumon declared while pointing his claws at the shell Digimon with a dangerous growl.

"Insolent brat! You think you can stand up against my power?! I'll put back in your place!" Shellmon shouted furiously before he bowed his head.

"Move!" Gomamon shouted as he suddenly felt the water start to gather around Shellmon's head. The kids didn't hesitate as they ran to the side out of the way.

"**HYDRO PRESSURE!**" Shellmon roared before firing a huge wave of water from his skull at the running group. Quickly they all dropped to the ground but Joe cried out as he struck in the back and thrown ahead of the group with a thump.

"Joe-sempai_!_" Sora cried out as Gomamon forced himself through the sand on his flippers as quickly as he could. Taichi narrowed his eyes before turning to face Shellmon as his fist clenched as his side.

"Agumon…" Taichi started to growl and the orange Dinosaur nodded at his partner, his eyes hard as steel.

"Leave it us Taichi. We'll make him pay!" Agumon swore before he took off towards Shellmon with Gabumon and Biyomon following close behind.

"Joe! Joe, are you alright?!" Gomamon demanded hysterically as he placed a flipper on his partner's back. Joe groaned before he pushed himself up and brushed the sand of his front.

"I'm alright, just a bit wet." Joe reassured as he squeezed some water out of his vest and tried to brush off some wet sand off his trousers. Gomamon smiled as he picked up Joe's glasses out of the sand and held them out careful.

"Oh…Thank you Gomamon." Joe replied carefully as he accepted his eyewear and Gomamon beamed back happily.

"**BABY FLAME!**" Agumon roared as the gas built up in the back of his throat before spitting out a fireball that struck Shellmon hard in the leg causing him to roar in pain.

"**PE**TIT FIRE-Huh?" Gabumon gasped as his blue fire barely made it an inch from his mouth before dispersing in the air. Shaking his head Gabumon tried again but with the same results.

"**MAG**ICAL FIR-Uh oh." Biyomon groaned as she suddenly found she couldn't keep herself in the air anymore and fell to the ground with a small thump.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried out as she quickly ran forward with Yamato not far behind her. She was quick to wrap her arms around the pink bird Digimon as she tried to push herself up.

"What's wrong Gabumon? Why won't your attack work?" Yamato demanded as he stopped Gabumon from falling backwards. He frowned as he felt Gabumon shake slightly beneath his pelt.

"I don't know. I feel so tired all of a sudden." Gabumon groaned as he placed a paw on his forehead and tried to stop the world from spinning.

"It's like all my energy has been sucked out of me." Biyomon whispered weakly as she allowed herself to sag into Sora's arms.

"Leave it to us! We'll get him!" Patamon announced as he flew to where Agumon was dodging another Hydro Pump with an easy jump. Palmon and Tentomon were quick to join the flying pig as Gomamon stayed back with Joe.

"**POSION I**VY!"

"**PETI**T THUNDER!"

"**AI**R SHOT!"

But just like with Gabumon and Biyomon though none of the attacks worked right. Palmon couldn't get her vines to even reach Shellmon let alone have the strength to hold him in place.

Tentomon's thunder was more like a sparkler than an attack, and Palmon's seemed like he breathed out not released an attack. As soon as the attacks faded all three of them fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Palmon! Oh no!" Mimi cried out as she quickly ran to her partner and pulled her up from the sand and into her arms.

"Tentomon! What's the matter? Where did all your energy go?" Koushirou questioned as he fell on his knees besides the beetle Digimon. Tentomon buzzed weakly as he forced himself to look at Koushirou as well as he could.

"I'm hungry Koushioru-han..."

"Patamon! Are you okay?" Takeru cried out as he lifted the flying pig in his arms and allowed Yamato to pull him behind him for safety.

"I'm so tired Takeru." Patamon moaned as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"There all exhausted but they were fine just a second ago! What happened?" Yamato wondered as Shellmon continued to roar in front of them.

"Agumon, are you alright?" Taichi called out in worry but to his amazement Agumon grinned at him over his shoulder looking completely fine.

"Why isn't Agumon affected as well though?" Koushirou asked out as he tried to work out the mystery in front of him. Sora gasped though as she realized what was different about Agumon when compared to the others.

"Of course! Taichi gave Agumon his bag of chips! That's why he's not tired; Agumon is the only Digimon who's eaten anything!" Sora pointed out as Agumon fired another Baby Flame but this time managing to hit Shellmon in his eye.

"So Agumon is the only one who can fight now?" Yamato demanded doubtfully as he silently pointed out the odds of the fight to the group. Taichi clenched his fists tightly before he stepped in front of the group protectively.

"Get to safety; me and Agumon will distract it." Taichi ordered as he leaned down and picked up a piece of metal that had probably come from the pay phones.

"What?! Taichi are you crazy?! We're not leaving here!" Sora protested as she jumped to her feet after making sure Biyomon was steady against her.

"I'm not giving you a choice Sora." Taichi said simply before he slipped off his Daisuke's backpack and held it out to the girl he considered his best friend.

"Find Daisuke for me and protect him until I catch up." Taichi insisted, his brown eyes narrowed in determination. Sora heisted only for a second before taking the bag.

"Tai…"

"Stay safe." Taichi ordered before he turned and with all his strength threw the piece of metal and Shellmon. The shell Digimon roared in pain as the metal struck him hard on the head.

"Hey you giant Shellfish! Why don't you try me for size?!" Taichi taunted as he quickly moved away from the group while picking up another piece of metal.

"You insolent brat! I'll make you pay! I'll make you all pay!" Shellmon roared as he tried to grab Taichi with hair but the soccer player easily dodged to the side just as Agumon ran to his side.

"**BABY FLAME**!" Agumon roared as he blasted off the piece of hair and Shellmon reared onto his back legs with a loud scream.

"Get to Joe-sempai!" Sora ordered as she slipped the back over shoulders before picking Biyomon up in her arms. Takeru followed in example and so did Mimi while Yamato picked up Tentomon for Koushirou, Gabumon was the only Digimon who had enough energy to actually walk on his feet. Quickly the group took off running to Joe just in time avoid being hit by Shellmon's Hydro Pressure.

"Aren't we going to look for this Daisuke kid?" Yamato questioned quietly but then he barely held back the urge to flinch as Sora glared at him furiously.

"I will not leave Taichi behind, no matter how much of a sacrificial idiot he's being." Sora stated firmly before she looked over at Joe, who was looking just plain confused.

"Can you feed the Digimon? We can't leave Taichi out there alone." Sora requested and Joe nodded as he reached inside the emergency supplies as started pulling out food.

"**HYDROP PRESSURE**!" Shellmon shouted as he fired another wave of water. Taichi and Agumon separated as they threw themselves to the side to avoid being struck. Taichi grunted as he hits the floor on his side but he didn't hesitate to once again chuck his metal piece at Shellmon.

The metal bar though missed and Shellmon chuckled as he once again tried to grab Taichi with his tentacle hair. Seeing this Taichi quickly got to his feet but he yelped when his sneakers slipped on the sand sending him straight back down to the ground.

That was all Shellmon needed and as quick as the wind he wrapped his hair around Taichi, forcing the boy's arms down to his side and lifting him up in the air.

"Let him go!" Agumon shouted as he fired another Baby Flame at Shellmon's feet but the Shell Digimon simply lifted his foot and forced Agumon to the ground with it.

"Agumon! Let me go! Let me go!" Taichi growled as he tried to wiggle free but Shellmon simply tightened his hold causing Taichi to gasp for air.

"You are like that other pink thing. Nearly impossible to hold still but I won't make the same mistake I did with him. With your Agumon stuck I'm free to make you pay for trespassing."

"N-no! L-let go!" Taichi gasped before crying out as Shellmon once again tightened his hold. It felt like his ribs were about to snap and it was getting harder to breathe; at this rate he's going to pass out.

"T-Taichi..." Agumon groaned as he tried to free himself but while Shellmon wasn't crushing the dinosaur with his foot; he wasn't willing to let him go either.

"Taichi!" Sora cried out as she prepared to run forward towards Shellmon but Yamato was quick to grab her arm.

"Let me go Yamato-kun!"

"Are you stupid?! That thing will crush you if you go near it!" Yamato shouted causing Sora to glare at him angrily.

"I can't just leave him!" Sora objected as she tried to free her wrist but Yamato refused, his blue eyes almost as cold as ice.

"And what can you do? Without our Digimon we're just kids! We can't do anything!" Yamato shouted and Sora looked to the ground in silence.

Taichi was trying with all his strength to break free but Shellmon was having none of it, every time Taichi felt his bonds becoming loose Shellmon would make them twice as strong.

"A-Agumon…" Taichi whispered as he struggle to breathe through his binds. Shellmon chuckled before he tightened his tentacles once more. Taichi's eyes widened as his airway was completely blocked.

"Taichi!" Agumon shouted as he realised he could no longer hear his partner and quickly put more effort into escaping.

'No! No I can't die here! I've got to keep everyone safe, I've got to keep Agumon safe... Daisuke...I can't die here...I need to find Daisuke, I need to protect him!' Taichi thought to himself faintly as black spots started covering his eye sight.

"**Do you have the Courage to accomplish all that, child?**" An old but strong voice suddenly demanded in his ear causing Taichi's eyes to shoot open in shock.

"What?" He croaked just before the device on his belt gave off a blinding bright light. Shellmon roared as he was forced to release his pray as he seemed to become surrounded by the light.

"What's going on? What's happening to Taichi?" Sora demanded but no one could answer her, they could only watch.

* * *

Taichi slowly allowed his eyes to open as he released he wasn't feeling the crushing pressure of Shellmon anymore. His eyes went wide though as he released he wasn't on the beach anymore, instead he seemed to be floating in a room that was completely orange.

"Where am I?"

"**You are in your soul. Here you're strongest Virtue is tested to see if you are worthy of it.**" The same voice from before answered but Taichi couldn't see where it was coming from.

"Who are you? What are you going on about? I don't understand!" Taichi growled furiously but the voice didn't answer his question.

"**You say you want to protect your friends and your partner but do you have the Courage for that**?"

"What do you-?" Taichi began but the voice continued to ignore him.

"**Do you have the Courage to keep them safe in this dangerous world? Do you have the Courage to keep your partner safe when he fights for you?**"

"Who the hell-?!" Taichi growled starting to get angry as the voice continued to ignore him.

"**Do you have the Courage to protect your precious ****Otōto****?**" The voice demanded and Taichi froze.

"Daisuke?"

"**Are you sure you can keep him safe? You've already lost him, how do you know he's even alive? Do you have the Courage to accept that you may have failed?**"

"I..." Taichi trailed off. He had no idea how to answer that one.

"**Do you have the Courage to accept that maybe both your younger siblings are better without you? Maybe you should have the Courage to make yourself disappear.**" The voice pointed out smoothly but to Taichi it sounded like poison. Finally he had enough of this stupid voice thinking he knows what he's life like.

"SHUT UP!" Taichi roared loudly and the room flashed brightly for a couple of seconds before returning to it's normal orange colour.

The voice was finally silent.

"Look I don't know who you think you are but you've got know right to say those things about me! You don't know what goes on in my life and you don't know what I think, so shut your mouth!" Taichi growled as his fists clenched at his side.

"Daisuke is fine, I know he's fine because he's strong. He'll be fine when I find him and I will protect him just like I always do! I'll protect my friends and I'll protect Agumon and no stupid voice is going to call me a coward for doing so! I will protect them all and I will make sure we all get home safely!" Taichi yelled passionately before his chest started to feel warm. He looked down in shock to see a strange orange glow coming from his heart.

"What?"

"**You have been proven worthy. This is your chance, Chosen Child of Courage, prove to everyone you are worthy of that Virtue. Prove them you have the Courage to keep all those close to you safe!**" The voice shouted encouragingly.

"But what do I do?" Taichi demanded. The voice was silent for a couple of seconds before he whispered his answer.

"**You know what to do**."

And Taichi did.

**(**_Activate OST Digimon Adventure – Brave Heart_**)**

With courage clear in his eyes Taichi grabbed his Digivice from his belt before he swiped it in the air in front of him. Then Taichi thrust the device into the air as it started to hum.

"Lock on!" Taichi called out and his Digivice suddenly flashed to a bright orange for a couple of seconds before it shot out a bright orange beam straight at Agumon.

"Digivolution activate!" Taichi shouted and Agumon roared as he jumped into the air straight into the air while glowing bright orange.

Slowly Agumon felt himself stretching and growing, his skin became a dark orange with blue marks and his arms became shorter. A brown skull with a horn appeared on the top of his head as he grew till he was 9ft in height.

"Agumon... Digivolve too...GREYMON!" With that one loud roar the dinosaur shattered the bubble like glass before landing on the sound with a loud bang.

**(**_End OST Digimon Adventure – Brave Heart_**)**

"What happened?" Mimi questioned as the light slowly faded revealing that Shellmon was now on his side a few away from Taichi and his partner who seemed to have doubled in size.

"He must have Digivolved again!" Koushirou realised as the group all stared at awe at the huge monster Agumon had changed into.

"That's Greymon and Adult Dinosaur Digimon! He has a body like a lethal weapon covered in sharp claws and gigantic horns which tear through everything!" Tentomon happily informed them as Greymon growled slightly through his teeth.

"You think you can hurt my partner like that and get away with it?! I'm going to send you back to the sea where you belong!" Greymon roared before he charged forward and grabbed hold of Shellmon's shell with his claws.

"Let me go you overgrown beast!" Shellmon shouted but Greymon ignored him as he bent his knees and proceeded to lift Shellmon above his head with a loud growl.

"Wow! You're awesome Greymon!" Taichi shouted out proudly as he watched his partner flex his arms before swinging them with a huge roar, forcing Shellmon to go flying into the air with a scream of rage.

"**MEGA FLAME**!" Greymon roared as he allowed gas to build up before he fired a huge wave of fire that was so hot it was almost white in colour. Shellmon screamed as the fire struck him head on and sent him straight into the ocean with a huge splash.

It was silent for a couple of seconds before Shellmon broke through the surface of the water with a roar, with a snarl he looked at Greymon with a furious glare before he turned around and allowed himself to sink back under the water out of sight.

Greymon waited a couple more seconds before relaxing with a sigh that was very close to a growl. As soon as he relaxed his body glowed bright orange and began to shrink; when the light cleared Agumon was revealed falling on his behind with an exhausted sigh.

"Agumon!" Taichi called out as he quickly ran towards his tired partner and gathered him up into a well deserved hug.

"You saved me, Agumon. Thank you so much." Taichi whispered gratefully and Agumon laughed bashfully as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well you're my partner Taichi, I wouldn't have been able to Digivolve at all if it wasn't for you." Agumon pointed out causing Taichi to roll his eyes.

"Come on let's get some food in you. I bet you're hungry again right?" Taichi guessed and Agumon's stomach gave a fierce rumble of agreement.

The other children all relaxed as they realised the danger had finally passed with both Taichi and Agumon coming out unharmed. Koushirou though narrowed his eyes as he caught something in the corner of his eye.

"What was that?" He whispered to himself as he spotted a familiar bright white light coming from the forest. As he watched the lights change from white to a mix between blue and gold.

* * *

"**Wake my precious little Kiseki.**" Daisuke groaned as he heard a soft but loving voice whisper in his ear. His eyes slowly opened before they widened as he took in the area around him.

The vast forest had been replaced by a sky of navy blue that seemed to surround him as he floated. In the distance Daisuke could see a castle made of pure gold that seemed to shine.

"**My little Kiseki you have gone through so much and yet you are still so strong. You make me so proud and I know you'll continue to do so.**" The voice whispered and Daisuke looked around desperately but couldn't locate the speaker.

"Who are you?"

"**Soon you will find out. For now though I will grant you a power that will help your partner become strong, this power is your Virtues and it's what makes you, you."**

"Makes me, me? What do you mean?" Daisuke whispered in confusion before he felt warmth coming from his chest. His eyes widened when he saw a sky blue glow coming from his heart.

"**Such a strong power in someone so young. You must be strong Daisuke, your Virtues are very valuable and there will be times when enemies will want you for that power. You must be strong.**"

"Virtues? What are you talking about?"

"**Now is not the time. You will soon know what I speak of. Now go my Chosen Child, it is time for you to make something impossible happen. It is time for you to bring forth Harmony to the world."**

"But how?"

"**You know how. You've always known how**."

And Daisuke did.

**(**_Activate OST Digimon Adventure – Brave Heart_**)**

Daisuke's square goggles seemed to shine gold just for a second before Daisuke snapped them onto his head. With a grin Daisuke spun his Digivice in his fingers before grabbing it and thrusting it straight into the air.

"Lock on!" Daisuke cried out and the Digivice flashed a beautiful golden colour for a couple of seconds before a beam of the same colour shot and struck V-Mon straight in the chest.

"Digivolution activate!" Daisuke shouted. V-Mon growled as he started to glow a mix between gold and blue.

V-Mon roared as he felt himself becoming bigger and bulkier. Claws as thick as tree trunks grew out of his fingers and toes, two very sharp horns shot out from the end of his ears and his teeth turned into very lethal fangs. His tail became much thicker and a horn grew out the top of his nose.

"V-Mon... Digivolve too...V-DRAMON!" The dragon roared as he flexed his claws in a threatening manner, a huge grin stretched across his mouth.

**(**_End OST Digimon Adventure – Brave Heart_**)**

"Wha' the 'ell?! Wha' did ya do?!" Ogremon roared as the light faded away to reveal V-Dramon standing in front of Daisuke defensively, the grin still stretched across his face.

"What's the matter Ogremon? I thought you wanted a fight?" V-Dramon taunted and Ogremon growled in rage as he pulled his fist back.

"Ya cheeky brat! I'll show ya a figh'!"

"Go to Master Elecmon Daisuke." V-Dramon ordered as he gave Daisuke a small nudge to the side. Daisuke bit his lip before he wrapped his arms around V-Dramon's leg in a hug.

"Be careful." Daisuke whispered before he took off running to where Elecmon was slowly coming around and pushing himself back to his feet.

"My goodness that's a V-Dramon!" Master Elecmon gasped as Daisuke quickly ran to his side and carefully placed his hands on the Digimon's injured side.

"Are you alright Master Elecmon?" Daisuke questioned but Master Elecmon continued to stare at V-Dramon in awe.

"V-Dramon is an Adult Level Digimon with offensive power that is uncommon even among Adults! It's such a rare sight to see one that they are considered Precious all across the Digital World!" Master Elecmon explained before he finally turned to look at Daisuke with a smile.

"To have someone like that as your partner, you must have an amazing power hidden inside you Daisuke."

"**HAMMER PUNCH**!" V-Dramon shouted as a bright blue energy surrounded his fist before he let it fly straight into Ogremon's face sending the Digimon stumbling backwards.

"Ya li'l pest!" Ogremon roared as he tried to shake off the attack but the world spun around him causing him to shake his head with a growl. As soon as he could see straight Ogremon powered up and released a Tyrant Fist that V-Dramon easily blocked with his arms.

"You think you can come here and terrorize this peaceful village with your selfish wishes? I'm going to make sure you never return here again!" V-Dramon proclaimed but Ogremon barked out a harsh laugh.

"Ya? Make me leave? Ya'r jokin'! I ain't leavin' until I ge' my figh't with Leomon!" Ogremon swore as he lifted his club in the air. V-Dramon suddenly narrowed his eyes, the bright red colour looking more vicious as his smile become more feral.

Daisuke couldn't help but whimper at the frightening image his partner was displaying and pushing himself closer to Master Elecmon slightly. The elder Elecmon looked at him before petting his hand, which was clenched tightly in the dirt.

"Don't be scared Daisuke. You know V-Dramon would never hurt you." Daisuke stayed silent though. True V-Mon would never hurt, but V-Dramon? Daisuke wasn't so sure.

V-Dramon chuckled slightly as he managed to strike another hit on Ogremon with his Hammer Punch, he then ducked down to avoid being hit with a Bone Club and retailed with hard kick to the stomach that send Ogremon flying into a tree with a grunt.

Seeing his chance V-Dramon took a deep breath and started gathering gas at the back of his throat.

"**V-BREATH ARROW**!" V-Dramon called out before he fired a fire wave that was so hot it was almost white in colour. As it got close to Ogremon though the wave slowly changed shape to form an arrow that struck the Ogremon hard in the chest sending him flying into the distance with a scream of rage.

"I'll get ya next time ya brat!" Ogremon's last words echoed around the village before he was gone out of sight.

Silence fell over the village before V-Dramon released a sigh as his body glowed a mix between blue and gold before it started to shrink. When the lights cleared away V-Mon was revealed yawning behind his hand.

"Man that's tiring. I don't think I'll be able to do that again anytime soon." V-Mon admitted tiredly before he was suddenly forced to catch his 6 year old partner as Daisuke threw himself at him in a hug.

"V-Mon! I can't believe it, you beat that meanie Ogremon! You were so cool!" Daisuke gushed as he hung slightly off V-Mon's neck. V-Mon returned Daisuke's hug with just as much force as the two tried to calm themselves down.

"I'm glad you're alright Daisuke." V-Mon admitted causing Daisuke to pull back so he was looking into V-Mon's gentle red eyes and grinned.

"It's because I got you to protect me, V-Mon! With you looking out for me, I know I'll be safe and sound." Daisuke announced and V-Mon felt his eyes sting as he felt like his heart had melted from Daisuke's kind words.

Sadly the moment was ruined by a loud rumbling coming from both V-Mon's and Daisuke's stomachs. The two looked at each other before bursting out laughing so hard tears filled their eyes.

A few feet away though Master Elecmon wasn't joining in with the happy laughter. Instead he was frowning slightly as he stared at the device attached to Daisuke's shorts.

'So its gotten that bad huh? The Chosen Children have finally arrived to fix our Digital World. How terrible we have to rely on human children to fix our messes.' Master Elecmon thought to himself sadly before he turned out and walked to his hut.

Maybe he could prepare some food for his guests, seeing as his Village won't be back until nightfall.

* * *

The beach was silent once more, the children settled down in a circle as the sea washed up on the sand in gentle waves.

Taichi was sitting next to Agumon staring at his brother's backpack with a frown. Now that things had calmed down Taichi couldn't get Shellmon's words out of his head.

"_You will drown in the water just like the other two before you!"_

'It's a lie right Daisuke? You didn't drown did you?' Taichi wondered as he unknowingly clenched the backpack tighter in his fists.

"Tai?" Sora suddenly whispered as she placed her hand on the boy's shoulder causing him to jump slightly. Taichi looked at her blankly before Sora smiled in reassurance.

"I'm sure Daisuke-chan is fine. You know how tough he is, he's not going to let something like Shellmon keep him down." Sora said but Taichi could only bring up a faint smile, his mind still winding around the dark possibilities.

"What are we going to do now?" Yamato asked as he allowed Takeru to rest his head on his lap.

"Well we can't stay here, Shellmon might come back." Koushirou pointed out logically and the group all hummed in agreement.

"Well I would normally say we should go back where we started but we might run into Kuwagamon again." Joe pointed out levelly, much more calm now that the payphones had been destroyed.

"You know I saw a bright light coming from the forest earlier on. It was similar to the light Agumon gave off but it seemed to be a mix between blue and gold." Koushirou admitted and Tentomon buzzed in curiosity.

"That's unusual. Normally Digivolving is a sign of age with us Digimon, as soon as we Digivolve we don't de-Digivolve back. That orange light is strange as well." Tentomon admitted and the rest of the Digimon nodded in agreement.

"Really? Why'd you say that?" Koushirou questioned in fascination and Gabumon was the one who answered him.

"When we first Digivolved after hatching it was with a white light. It's our power, all Digimon glow a bright white when they're about to Digivolve."

"But Agumon glowed orange and not only that he turned back when Shellmon was gone." Taichi pointed out and Agumon grinned as he leaned against the boy's side.

"That's your power Taichi! That orange glow is you, it's why I can turn back into Agumon when the fight is over. It's not a permanent Digivolve, it's just so I can protect you." Agumon said happily and Koushirou's eyes widened in realisation.

"Wait so the colour is from us humans? But then that means the light I saw earlier was from a human as well!" Koushirou gasped and Sora snapped her fingers as she quickly caught onto the smaller boy's thoughts.

"It must have been Daisuke-chan_!_ He must have made it into the forest after being confronted by Shellmon!"

Taichi blinked his eyes before he narrowed them in determination and stood to his feet. He took a deep breath before smiling as he slipped the bag over his shoulders with an easy swing.

"Then I guess that's where we're heading next then, right?" Taichi hinted and the children all smiled as they joined him on their feet.

"Right!"

With that the group of children and Digimon started making their way up the beach and into the thick curtains of trees.

'Hold on Daisuke. I'm coming.' Taichi thought to himself firmly as he started to lead the way.

* * *

"What are you planning on doing now, Daisuke?" Master Elecmon questioned as the 6 year old finished up the last bite of his Meat Apple, which strangely tasted like beef.

"You're welcome to stay if that's what you wish." The Digimon reassured as Daisuke looked down thoughtfully as fiddled his fingers. V-Mon blinked as he looked at his partner in silence.

After a couple of seconds Daisuke finally nibbled on his lip before answering Master Elecmon's question.

"I want to find Taichi-onii-chan. I want to find my Aniki." Daisuke admitted and Master Elecmon closed his eyes with a smile.

It wasn't long before both Daisuke and V-Mon were standing at the village entrance with Master Elecmon seeing them off.

"I don't like goodbyes…" Daisuke whispered sadly before he sniffed and roughly rubbed his watery eyes with his arm. Master Elecmon smiled gently as he placed his paw on the boy's leg.

"There's no need for tears. We'll see each other again little Daisuke."

"You promise?" Daisuke whimpered and when Master Elecmon nodded the boy fell to his knees and hugged the Digimon tightly.

"Thank you." Daisuke whispered before he stood up and rubbed away the last of his tears.

"Let's go V-Mon! We've got an Aniki to find!" Daisuke grinned as he pumped his fist in the air and V-Mon grinned as he copied the action.

"I'm right behind you Daisuke!"

Master Elecmon smiled as he watched the two of them disappear into the forest before looking over his shoulder to look at the figure that had just arrived.

"You're going with them, Chief Leomon?" Master Elecmon questioned as he stared at the Digimon who was considered the Protector of the Digital World.

Leomon lived up to his name looking exactly like a lion main like fire and golden fur. He stood on 2 legs with black trousers and strong clear muscles and resting against his lower back was a huge sword.

"You know the village won't mind right? Protecting that boy is more important." Master Elecmon pointed out and Leomon sighed before he walked towards the entrance where Daisuke and V-Mon just left.

"Oh Chief Leomon?" Master Elecmon called out and the lion Digimon paused in his stride.

"Be careful with that one. He has a habit of…_growing _on you." Master Elecmon said simply. Leomon simply nodded to show he had heard before continuing his stride into the forest leaving Master Elecmon alone.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – _The term used for little or younger brother._

-**Aniki **(お兄さん, Older Brother) _\- The term used for Older or Big brother._

-**Okaa/Kaa** (母, {Respected} Mother) - _The term used for ones mother._

**-Otou/Tou **(父, {Respected} Father) – _The term used for ones father._

-**Onee/Nee** (姉, {Respected} Elder Sister_) – Term used for a respected older sister._

**-****Onii/Nii** (兄弟, {Respected} Elder Brother) – _Term used for a respected older brother._

**-****Sempai **(先輩, Upperclassman) –_ Used for one's senior (colleague, fellow student) or more generally somebody in the same social class but superior to you (ex, 'Kunou-sempai')_

**-Kiseki **(奇跡, Miracle)

**Sentences Translated: **

**"¿Hola? ¿Quién es este? Juan es que usted? ¿Te das cuenta de lo tarde que es?!" **(Spanish) _"Hello? Who is this? John is that you? Do you realise how late it is?!"_

**"Sora? Wer ist dieser Sora von dem Sie sprechen? Ich heiße Frank und Sie nur ein sehr wichtiges Treffen unterbrochen!" **(German) _"Sora? Who is this Sora you are speaking of? My name is Frank and you just interrupted a very important meeting!"_

**"-Просто ждать, пока я доберусь до тебя, Хэмиш! Вы будете сожалеть говорить ко мне нравится! Я сделаю вас нет очистите киосков, пока ваши руки кровоточили!-"**(Russian) _"-just wait till I get my hands on you, Hamish! You will regret talking back to me like that! I will make you clean the stalls until your hands bleed-!"_

**Ages**

**Grade 1 (Elementary School) - **Daisuke Yagami **(6)**

**Grade 3 (Elementary School) - **Takeru Takaishi &amp; Hikari Yagami **(8)**

**Grade 5 (Elementary School) - **Mimi Tachikawa **(10)**

**Grade 6 (Elementary School) – **Koushirou Izumi **(10)**, Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida &amp; Sora Takenouchi **(11)**

**Grade 1 (Junior High School) - **Jou Kido **(12)**


End file.
